Un fantasma en el drama
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Después de pasar su vida luchado contra demonios y varios enemigos, Gol D. Jack quiere sentirse como un chico normal, así que se inscribe en Drama total donde conocerá nuevos amigos y pasara locas aventuras. Tendrá pequeños spoiles de "Ghost Rider en Kuo"
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _En un barco que estaba navegando por el mar se encontraba un chico pelinegro que usaba ropa de motociclista, usaba una chaqueta de cuero, debajo de su chaqueta tenía una camisa negra, usaba pantalones de mezclilla, botas de motociclista y guantes de cuero, el muchacho estaba observando el mar hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico

*Jack, ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?*-dijo una voz de mujer en el celular

Sí, creó que necesito esto, un tiempo lejos de la ciudad me hará bien-dijo el chico-Diles a las demás que no se preocupen, regresare pronto

*Pero…

Iris, necesito tiempo lejos de los demonios, ángeles, caídos y súper héroes, quiero sentirme un chico normal por una vez-dijo Jack

*Ok, diviértete, por cierto, Layla, Asuka, Itachi y Eddie te extrañan*

Yo también los extraños, pero diles que papá regresara pronto-dijo Jack

*De acuerdo, te amo*

Yo también te amo-dijo Jack antes de colgar-Necesitaba esto, unas vacaciones en un lugar donde no haiga demonios que deba derrotar, por esta vez dejare de ser un héroe y podre ser un chico normal

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En el muelle de una isla apareció un hombre de unos treinta años sonriendo a la cámara_**

Hola, transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde el campamento Wawanakwa, en alguna parte de Muskoka Ontario-dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña pausa-Soy su anfitrión, Chris Mclean, llevándoles la primera temporada del reality show más caliente del momento, ahora mismo

 ** _Chris comenzó a caminar por el muelle como su estuviera en un paseo_**

De esto se trata, veinticuatros campistas se inscribieron para pasar ocho semanas aquí, en este viejo y destruido campamento de verano -dijo Chris deteniéndose-Competirán en desafíos entre sí, luego enfrentaran el juicio de sus compañeros, cada tres días un equipo ganara un recompensa o vera a uno de sus miembros caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote del perdedor y abandonar la isla del drama para siempre

 ** _Fogata_**

 ** _Chris ahora estaba en una hoguera sonriendo a la cámara_**

Su destino se decidirá aquí en las dramáticas ceremonias de la fogata-dijo Chris-Donde cada semana, todos los campistas menos uno, recibirán un malvavisco-dijo agarrando un palo que tenía un malvavisco para después comérselo y echar el palo al suelo-Al final sólo quedara uno y será recompensado con la vulgar fama de los tabloides, y una pequeña fortuna-dijo mostrando un pequeño cofre lleno de monedas de oro y joyas-Que aceptémoslo, la gastara en una semana-dijo bajando el cofre

 ** _Muelle_**

Para sobrevivir tendrán que batallar contra moscones, osos pardos, asquerosa comida de campamento y los demás-dijo Chris-Cada momento será capturado por una de las cientos de cámaras ubicadas por todo el campamento ¿Quién sucumbirá a la presión? Descúbrelo aquí, ahora mismo en ¡La isla del drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 **Isla Wawanakwa**

 **Muelle**

Bienvenidos de vuelta a la isla del drama-dijo Chris-Muy bien es hora de conocer a nuestros primeros doce campistas, les dijimos que se hospedarían en un hotel cinco estrellas, así que sí parecen enfurecidos, es probablemente por eso

 ** _En eso un barco se detiene en el muelle y de él baja una chica de estatura baja, usaba unos anteojos, su piel era clara, tenía el cabello de color café que estaba atado con una coleta alta de color rosa. Llevaba puesto una camisa de color aguamarina, un chaleco pequeño de color amarillo con botones, pantalones largos de color rosa, zapatillas de color blanco_**

Beth, ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Chris a la chica

 ** _La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, haciendo que Chris le diera una mirada extraña_**

Es increíble conocerte en"-dijo la chica soltando a Chris para mirarlo-Vaya, eres mucho más bajito en persona

Uh…¿Gracias?-dijo Chris mirando como otro campista había llegado

 ** _El campista que llego, era un chico alto y musculoso, llevaba una gorra blanca, tenía una camisa verde con bordes blancos que tenía el dibujo de una "D", usaba pantalones cortos de color gris y unas sandalias de color verde, a su lado tenía dos maletas, el chico agarro sus maletas y camino hacia Chris_**

"DJ"-dijo Chris

Hola Chris Mclean ¿Cómo te va?-dijo el chico chocando los cinco con Chris-¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar? ¿Dónde está el jacuzzi?

Oye viejo, esto es todo, el campamento Wawanakwa-dijo Chris sonriendo

 ** _Dj agarro sus maletas y camino hacia donde estaba Beth_**

Mmm…se veía diferente en la planilla de inscripciones-dijo Dj mirando a su alrededor

 ** _En eso llego otro barco del cual bajo una chica gótica de cabello negro con mechones de color azul oscuro, llevaba un top de colores oscuros con mangas azules y verdes, una falda negra, calzado gris y notas negras_**

Hola Gwen-dijo Chris

¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?-dijo la chica

No, ustedes se quedan aquí yo me quedo haya donde hay aire acondicionado ¿Qué tal?-dijo Chris sonriendo

Yo no acepte hacer esto-dijo Gwen molesta

En realidad sí-dijo Chris mostrándole su contrato antes de que Gwen lo tomara para después romperlo y lanzarlo al agua-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los abogados? Que hacen montones de copias"-dijo Chirs sonriendo mostrándolo otro contrato

No me quedara aquí-dijo Gwen

Genial, espero que sepas nadar, porque tú transporte se acaba de ir-dijo Chris mirando el barco que se alejaba del muelle

Idiota-dijo Gwen

 ** _En eso llega otro barco donde se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio que usaba un sombrero vaquero de color verde, llevaba un collar dorado, una camisa de color desprendida rosa con las mangas arremangadas, pantalones cortos azules y sandalias de color azul, el chico se encontraba bailando hasta que el barco llego al muelle, el chico bajo y camino hacia Chris_**

Chris Mclean, ¿Qué hay viejo? Es un honor conocerte-dijo el rubio

Geoff-ster, bienvenido a la isla, viejo-dijo Chris

Gracias viejo-dijo el chico

Sí dicen "viejo" una vez más, voy a vomitar-dijo Gwen

 ** _Otro barco se detuvo en el muelle_**

Atención, ella es Lindsay-dijo Chris

 ** _Del barco bajo una chica de cabello largo y rubio, llevaba un pañuelo celeste en su cabeza como diadema, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes rojos y encima llevaba otra pero de color marrón. Usaba una falda corta de color naranja y unas botas marrones con dibujos de estrellas_**

No está nada mal-susurro Chris a las cámaras

Hola, me pareces tan conocido-dijo la chica

Soy Chris Mclean-dijo Chsir y Lindsay lo miro con una cara confusa-¿El anfitrión del programa?

Oh, de ahí es que te conozco-dijo Lindsay

Um…sí-dijo Chris con una expresión atónita en su cara

 ** _Lindsay camino hacia el grupo de campistas, Chris se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de cabello negro y largo, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, llevaba un top cortó, shorts que también eran cortos de color avellana con un cinturón negro y zapatos negros, la chica se quito sus gafas miro a su alrededor_**

Heather-dijo Chris mientras la chica caminaba enfrente de él

Hola-dijo Beth caminado hacia Heather haciendo que esta de detuviera-Parece que seremos tus nuevos amigos por las ocho semanas-dijo mientras que salpicaba saliva haciendo que Heather hiciera una expresión de asco

 ** _En eso se escucho un música muy fuerte y todos miraron al mar y pudieron ver como un barco se acercaba y en el había un chico que tenia cabello raspado al costado de color negro, tenía un mohawk de color verde, al lado de sus ojos tenía unos piercings, llevaba un collar negro, una camisa negra que tenía el dibujo de una calavera, pantalones de color azul oscuro, tenía aretes y llevaba zapatillas rojas, el chico tenía un pie encima de un altavoz, al llegar al muelle el chico salto del barco_**

Duncan, amigo-dijo Chris

No me gustan las sorpresas-dijo el chico

Sí, ti oficial de libertad condicional me lo advirtió, también me dijo que si dabas problemas, lo llamara y que te regresaría al reformatorio-dijo Chris

Está bien-dijo Duncan agarrando su bolsa y guiñándole un ojo a Heather-¿Te veo en la fogata, preciosa?

Muérete cretino-dijo Heather-Llamare a mis padres no pueden obligarme a quedarme aquí-dijo mientras caminaba por el muelle y Chris sonrió mientras sacaba el contrato de Heather

 ** _En eso vieron como otro barco se acercaba y en la parte trasera del barco, se encontraba un chico de cabello café que usaba ropa deportiva de color rojo y una cinta para hacer ejercicio, el chico estaba haciendo esquiando en el agua_**

Damas y caballeros, Tyler-dijo Chris

 ** _El chico saludo pero eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, salió volando golpeándose la cabeza en el muelle y saliendo disparado hacia donde estaban las maletas de los campistas, una de las maletas salió volando para después caer al mar y salpicar agua, el agua empapo a Heather por completo_**

Ahh, mis zapatos-dijo Heather molesta

Buena llegada, felicitaciones-dijo Chris y Tyles saco uno de sus brazos de las maletas y levanto su pulgar

 ** _Chris sintió una respiración detrás de él, él anfitrión volteo para ver a un chico de cabello castaño claro, usaba anteojos verde claro, tenía una camisa azul con bordes verdes en la cual tiene el dibujo de una hamburguesa, llevaba pantalones color avellana y zapatillas de color blanco con azul_**

Bienvenido al campamento, Harold-dijo Chris mientras Harold lo miraba fijamente

¿Qué está mirando?-dijo Beth a los campistas

Este programa es en un campamento de porquería ¿Y no en un gran escenario?-dijo Harold

Eso mismo-dijo Chris

Sí, es mucho más favorable a mis talentos-dijo Harold caminando hacia los demás campistas

 ** _Otro barco llego y de él bajo un chico de cabello negro que llevaba una camisa de color verde que tenía el dibujo de una mano negra, parte de las mangas de su camisa tenían estampas de camuflaje, llevaba unos jeans negros y un cinto del mismo color, y llevaba zapatillas de color avellana_**

El concursante número nueve es Trent-dijo Chris

Hey, un gusto conocerte amigo, te vi en ese programa de patinaje en hielo, buen trabajo-dijo Trent

Gracias amigo, sabía que domine ese programa-dijo Chris mientras golpeaba su puño con el de Trent

Yo vi eso, uno de los sujetos dejo caer a su compañeros de cabeza y consiguieron inmunidad-dijo Beth

Que suerte, espero caerme de cabeza-dijo Harold

Yo también-dijo Lindsay

Entonces ¿Esto es todo?-dijo Trent mirando a su alrededor y a los campistas-Muy bien-dijo caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

 ** _En eso otro barco llego y de él bajo Jack, el pelinegro llamo la atención de todas las chicas, Jack agarro su mochila y camino hacia Chris_**

Chicos, él es Jack-dijo Chris

Hola, es un gusto estar aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Jack

¿Por qué ese atuendo de motociclista?-dijo Dunca

Pues soy uno, en mi casa tengo unas cuantas motos-dijo Jack

¿Y de dónde eres?-dijo Beth

Soy de México, Teotihuacán para ser exacto-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Eres de México?-dijo Harold-Pero puedo notar rasgos japoneses en ti

Oh, eso es porque mi padre era de Japón pero mi madre era de México-dijo Jack

Eso tiene sentido-dijo Harold

 ** _En eso otro barco llega y en él se puede ver a una chica rubia de cabello largo que era recogido con una cola de caballo, tenía unos mechones que caían por encima de su frente. Llevaba una polera de color celeste con capucha, pantalones de tejano cortos de color gris y sandalias marones, la chica llevaba consigo una tabla de surf de color rojo, el barco se detuvo y la chica bajo_**

Hola ¿Qué tal?-dijo la chica

Súper, nuestra surfista, Bridgette, está aquí-dijo Chris

Bonita tabla, esto no es Malibu, cariño-dijo Duncan

Pensé que estaríamos en una playa-dijo Bridgette

Y lo estamos-dijo Chris apuntando a la playa contaminada de basura

Genial-dijo Bridgette decepcionada al ver la playa, ella se agacho para agarrar su bolsa golpeando sin querer a Chris en la cabeza con su tabla

Tienes una linda tabla, me gusta-dijo Jack

Gracias, a mi me gusta tú chaqueta, te hace ver rudo-dijo Bridgette

Estoy de acuerdo con ella -dijo Lindsay

Ok, ya que conocimos a la chica surfista ¿Podemos seguir con el programa?-dijo Heather mientras secaba su cabello

Alguien no se tomo su doble cappuccino esta mañana-dijo Duncan burlonamente

Púdrete-dijo Heather

 ** _En eso llego otro barco y de él bajo un chico de cabello marrón, tenía la piel morena, llevaba un chaleco de rojo arriba de una camisa azul y otra blanca, tenía pantalones de color grisáceo y tenía zapatos de color marrón con negro y naranja_**

Nuestro…uhm….próximo campista es Noah-dijo Chris sobándose la cabeza

¿Recibiste el informe sobre mis alergias mortales?-dijo Noah mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás campistas

Alguien lo recibió-dijo Chris sonriendo

Bien, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-dijo Noah mirando a su alrededor

No, es la casa de tu mamá y haremos una fiesta-dijo Duncan apretando su puño

Qué lindo, bonitos aros ¿Los hiciste tú mismo?-dijo Noah y Duncan le sujeto su labio inferior

No gracias. ¿Me regresas mi labio por favor?-dijo Noah y Ducan lo soltó-Gracias

¿Qué cuentan todos? Leshawna ya llego

 ** _Todos miraron atrás y vieron un barco en el cual estaba una chica de piel morena de gran busto y trasero, lleva grandes colgantes en sus oídos, llevaba una camisa de color crema con un dibujo de un tomate, pantalones azules, sandalias color marrón, tenía cabello largo de color negro, Harold al ver a la chica jadeo sorprendido, el barco se detuvo en el muelle y ella bajo_**

Hola muñeco ¿Cómo te va?-dijo Leshawna chocando los cinco con Chris-Pueden renunciar ahora y ahorrase las molestias porque yo vine a ganar

 ** _Leshawna siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Dj_**

¿Qué me dices amigo?-dijo Leshawna chocando los cinco con él-Dame azúcar muñeco

Nunca había visto a una chica como tú en la vida real-dijo Harold

¿Disculpa?-dijo Leshawna

Eres muy grande y ruidosa-dijo Harold

¡¿Qué me dijiste?!-grito Leshawna-Oh no, no lo dijiste, todavía no has visto nada, yo te enseñare lo que es grande

 ** _Leshawna iba a golpear a Harold pero fue detenida por Dj y Bridgette_**

¡Muy bien campistas, cálmense!-grito Chris y todos se calmaron

 ** _En eso llego otro barco y de él bajaron dos chicas, una era delgada de piel morena y la otra era más robusta que la otra, ambas vestían la misma ropa y tenían el mismo peinado_**

Señoritas, Sadie y Katie bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar por ocho semanas-dijo Chris

Oh cielos Sadie mira, es un campamento de verano-dijo la chica de piel morena

Ok, yo siempre quise ir a un campamento de verano-dijo la otra chica

 ** _Las dos chicas agarraron sus maletas y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, en eso otro barco llego y de él bajo un chico de cabello castaño que usaba una gorra de color azul_**

Ezequiel ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Chris

Creó que vi un pájaro-dijo el chico y Trent rio mientras que los demás miraban lo miraban

Muy bien, escucha, sé que no sales mucho, que estudiaste en casa toda tu vida criado por campesinos dementes, no hables mucho y trata de que no te eliminen demasiado rápido ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Chris

Sí señor-dijo Ezequiel caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

Eso es…um..Wow-dijo Gwen sacudiendo la cabeza

 ** _En eso llego otro campista, un chico de estatura baja de cabello café, llevaba una camisa de color crema con rayas rojas y verdes, debajo de este lleva una camisa de color gris, tenía pantalones largos de color azul y zapatos de color marrón_**

Cody, el Cod-ster, el Codymaster-dijo Chris chocando los cinco con el chico

Viejo, estoy emocionado de estar aquí-dijo Cody comenzado a caminar-Veo que las chcias ya llegaron, muy bien-dijo mirando a las campistas

 ** _Cody volteo a ver a Leshawna y estaba por hablar pero la chica lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios_**

Guárdatelo poca cosa-dijo Leshawna

 ** _En eso otro barco llego y de él bajo una chica de aspecto rudo, tenía cabello largo de color negro que era atada con una coleta de color azul fuerte, llevaba un conjunto de gimnasia del miso color que su coleta_**

Eva, genial, me alegra que haigas venido-dijo Chris

 ** _La chica no dijo nada y camino hasta los campistas, Cody quiso darles los cinco pero ella soltó su maleta sobre sus pies haciendo que gritara_**

¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Pesas?-dijo Cody

Sí-dijo Eva

Toda tuya amigo-dijo Duncan a Dj

¡Wooo-hooooo!

 ** _Todos miraron a ver quien había gritaron y pudieron ver a un chico grande y obeso, tenía el cabello de color rubio , llevaba una camisa blanca con un dibujo de la hoja de Canadá de color azul, pantalones cortos de color amarillo verdoso y zapatillas de color amarillo con blanco_**

¡Chris ¿Qué hay! Jejeje Esto es asombroso ¡Woo-hooo!-grito el chico

Owen, bienvenido-dijo Chris antes de ser abrazado por el grandulón

Es asombroso estar aquí amigo, sí-dijo Owen aplastando a Chris con su abrazo-Rayos, esto es tan…tan…

¿Asombroso?-dijo Gwen sonriendo

Sí, asombroso ¡Woo-hooo! ¿Vas a estar en mi equipo?-dijo Owen mirando a la chica gótica

Oh, eso espero-dijo Gwen con sarcasmo

¡Woooo-hoooo!-grito Owen

¿Terminaste?-dijo Chris y Owen lo soltó

Lo siento viejo, estoy tan asombrado-dijo Owen

Genial, aquí viene Courtney-dijo Chris señalando un barco donde estaba una chica de piel morena con pecas en su nariz, tenía el cabello corto a la altura de sus hombros y era castaño, usaba un suéter de color gris oscuro y debajo del suéter tnía una camisa de color crema, llevaba mallas de color verde y sandalias negras

 ** _Chris ayudo a Courtney a bajar del barco y esta le dio las gracias, la chica camino donde estaban los campistas y los saludo_**

Hola, ustedes deben ser los demás concursantes, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Courhney

Encantado de conocerte, soy Owen-dijo Owen agarrando la mano de Courthney para comenzarla sacudir

Es un placer conocerte O…Wow

 ** _Todos miraron al campista que estaba llegando en otro barco y se impresionaron porque era realmente guapo, parecía un supermodelo_**

Él es Justin, bienvenido a la isla del drama-dijo Chris

Gracias esto es lo máximo-dijo el chico

Para que lo sepas, te elegimos basados únicamente en tu físico-dijo Chris

Puedo vivir con eso-dijo Justin caminando donde estaban los demás

Me gustan tus pantalones-dijo Owen señalando los pantalones de mezclilla de Justin

Gracias amigo-dijo Justin

¿Por qué se ven tan gastados? ¿Los compraste así?-dijo Owen

Um…no, los he tenido un tiempo-dijo Justin

Oh, genial-dijo Owen antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza-Estúpido

Oigan todos, es Izzy-dijo Chris y todos miraron al barco donde estaba una chica de cabello largo y naranja, lleva un topo de color verde medio militar, una falda de color verde, unas alpargatas de color verde

Hola Chris-dijo la chica antes de caerse del barco y golpearse en la barbilla contra el muelle

 ** _Al ver eso Tyler se rio y Jack junto con Courthney fueron a ayudarla_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack mirando como Izzy sacudía su cabeza

Sí, eso se sintió tan….rico, excepto por golpearme-dijo Izzy sonriendo-¿Así que este es el campamento de verano? Es genial ¿Tienen papel mache? ¿Almorzaremos pronto?

Es una buena decisión-dijo Owen sonriendo

Primero debemos tomar unas fotos dl grupo para las promociones-dijo Chris-Todos vayan al final del muelle

 ** _Todos los campistas fueron al final del muelle y posaron para la foto, Chris salto al barco y saco una cámara_**

Muy bien, uno, dos, tres-dijo Chris presionando el boten de la cámara pero no paso nada-Oh, olvide quitarle la tapa-dijo quitándole la tapa a la cámara-Ahora sí, no se muevan, uno, dos…Oh esperen, memoria llena

"Oh vamos, mi cara comienza paralizarse"-dijo Leshawna

Listo, muy bien, todos digan "Wawanakwa-dijo Chris

Wawana….¡Whoa!-todos gritaron cuando el mulle se rompió y cayeron al agua

 ** _Chris aprovecho el momento para sacar las fotos_**

Muy bien chicos, séquense y reúnanse en la fogata en diez minutos-dijo Chris

 **Diez minutos después**

 **Hoguera**

Este es el campamento Wawanakwa, su hogar por las próximas ocho semanas-dijo Chris-Los campistas que los rodean serán sus compañeros de cabaña, sus competidores y tal vez hasta sus amigos. El campista que logre permanecer más tiempo en la isla del drama sin que lo eliminen, ganara unos fabulosos cien mil dólares

Disculpa, ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Yo quiero una litera debajo de la de ella-dijo Duncan señalando a Heather

No son mixtas ¿Verdad?-dijo Heather

No, las chicas se quedan de un lado de la cabaña y los chicos del otro-dijo Chris

Disculpa, Kyle. ¿Puedo tener una cabaña con vista al lago porque soy bonita?-dijo Lindsay

Oh muy bien, lo eres pero eso funciona aquí, y soy Chris-dijo Chris

Yo tengo que vivir con Sadie o moriré-dijo Katie sujetando la mano de su amiga

Y a mí me saldrá urticaria, es cierto-dijo Sadie

Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Gwen antes de que Owen la agarrare a ella y a Tyler

Vamos chicos, será divertido, es como una gran pijamada–dijo Owen

Estoy de acuerdo con el grandulón, esto será divertido-dijo Jack sonriendo

Al menos tú no tienes que dormir cerca de él-dijo Tyler mientras veía como Duncan tenía aun ciervo sujetado de su cabeza mientras lo golpeaba

Bueno, originalmente íbamos a dividirlos en dos equipos pero ya que tenemos un número impar de campistas, tendremos que hacer un desafío ahora, uno de ustedes obtendrá una eliminación inmediata-dijo Chris

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

De esto se trata el desafío-dijo Chris sacando un pequeño ídolo de madera de su cabeza-Esta es la genuina cabeza de Chris marca Mclean, la ocultare en la isla y el campista que lo encuentre en menos de dos horas y lo traiga a la fogata obtendrá inmunidad, el resto de los campistas tendrá que votar para enviar a alguien al muelle de la vergüenza

¿Qué pasara después que pasen las dos horas?-dijo Trent

Créeme, no queras saberlo-dijo Chris sonriendo maliciosamente

Espera, dijiste que encontráramos el ídolo y debemos traerlo a la fogata-dijo Heather-Entonces ¿Si alguien lo encuentra, podemos quitárselo y traerlo aquí?

Así es, eso es mucho más divertido-dijo Chris

Pero la isla es enorme, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-dijo Bridgette

Bueno eso ya es mi problema, ¿Espero que estén listos porque el desafío comienza ¡Ahora!-grito Chris

 ** _Todos rápidamente comenzaron a correr en busca del ídolo, algunos de los campistas incluso se empujaron y se tiraron al suelo_**

Esto va a ser bueno-dijo Chris sonriendo

 ** _Con Duncan_**

 ** _El punk se encontraba armando trampas en la isla, su plan era atrapar al campista que encuentre el ídolo para después robárselo_**

¿Qué haces viejo?-dijo Geoff

Pongo trampas, así podre atrapar al que tenga el ídolo y podre quitárselo-dijo Duncan

Cool, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Geoff

Seguro-dijo Duncan

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _El pelinegro estaba caminando por el bosque y pudo ver una cueva que estaba siendo cuidada por un oso que tenía un bate de beisbol_**

Mmm…¿Por qué un oso tendría un bate?-dijo Jack-Está cuidando muy bien esa cueva, de seguro hay esta el ídolo

 ** _Con Gwen_**

 ** _Gwen estaba en uno de los dormitorios levantando el colchón de una cama, pero no encontró nada, siguió revisando cada cama sin encontrar nada, ella salió de la cabaña y pudo ver a Leshawna como salía de la otra cabaña_**

Hey chica-dijo Leshawna caminando hacia ella

Así que tuviste la misma idea ¿Eh?-dijo Gwen

Sé pero parece que el ídolo no está por aquí-dijo Leshawna-¿Quieres formo equipo mientras que esto dure?

Claro, supongo-dijo Gwen

 ** _Con Heather_**

 ** _Heather se encontraba caminando por el bosque buscando el ídolo pero era lo único que buscaba, también estaba buscando a campistas para formar una alianza, ella pudo ver como Duncan y Geoff hacían trampas para atrapar al que tuviera el ídolo, ella comenzaba a pensar quienes serian los suficientemente buenos para estar en su alianza_**

Dj es grande podría ser una buena opción, también esta Eva, es ruda y es fuerte pero puede ser demasiada terca para controlar-dijo Heather mientras caminaba

 ** _Heather se detuvo a pensar quien sería bueno para hacer una alianza hasta que por fin se decidió_**

Ese tipo Jack sería perfecto, solo debo encontrarlo-dijo Heather

¿Para que necesitas encontrarme?

 ** _Heather se congelo y miro hacia arriba para ver a Jack que estaba arriba de un gran árbol, Jack salto del árbol y cayo de pie enfrente de Heather_**

¿Para que necesitabas encontrarme?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Heather

Años de práctica-dijo Jack-¿Por qué me buscabas?

Escucha, estoy buscando campistas para formar una alianza y tú eres perfecto, por lo que acabo de ver eres muy hábil y puedes ayudarnos a ganar fácilmente este desafío-dijo Heather-¿Qué te parece trabajar juntos para ganar este desafío y después hacerlo más adelante en este juego?

¿Y qué pasa si nos colocan en equipos diferentes después del desafío?-dijo Jack

Descuida, eso nos era ningún problema-dijo Heather

Ok, estoy dentro-dijo Jack

Muy bien, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar el ídolo-dijo Heather

¿Te refieres a este?-dijo Jack sacando el ídolo

¿Ya lo encontraste? ¿Pero dónde?-dijo Heather sorprendida

Estaba en una cueva que era cuidada por un oso con un bate-dijo Jack-Fue demasiado fácil

¿Peleaste contra un oso? ¿Cómo es que no estás herido?-dijo Heather

Deberías preocuparte menos por mí y más por el oso-dijo Jack

 ** _Con el oso_**

 ** _El oso estaba afuera de la cueva en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y con un bate roto a su lado_**

 ** _Con Jack y Heather_**

Creó que ahora solo debemos ir a la fogata-dijo Jack

No será sencillo, vi a Duncan y a Geoff poniendo trampas en todas partes-dijo Heather

Oh, por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Ezequiel_**

 ** _El chico estaba siendo levantado del cuello por Eva que estaba gruñendo, a su alrededor estaban Noah que sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad, Cody que parecía estar asustado, Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, sadie, Katie, Izzy y Beth que parecían estar molestas, todos ellos habían decidido trabajar en equipo pero Ezequiel dijo un comentario que lo coloco en la situación en la que esta ahora_**

Repite lo que acabas de decir-dijo Eva molesta

Eh, mi papá dice que debo ayudar a las chicas de mi equipo, ya que los chicos son más fuertes-dijo Ezequiel

Vamos chicas, sabemos que lo que dijo es estúpido pero los chicos siempre dicen cosas como esa todo el tiempo-dijo Cody tratando de ayudar a Ezequiel

Pero los chicos son más listos que las chicas-dijo Ezequiel perjudicándose más

Voy a buscar una pala-dijo Noah de modo de burla, sabía que Ezequiel acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte

 ** _Con Duncan y Geoff_**

 ** _Algunas de las trampas de los chicos ya habían sido activadas, Dj, Owen, Trent y Justin estaban colgando en el aire justo ahora por unas lianas_**

No puedo creer que ninguno de ellos no tenga el ídolo-dijo Duncan

Oigan chicos, ¿Nos van a bajar?-dijo Dj

Sí por favor, estoy sintiendo como la sangre baja hacia mi cabeza-dijo Owen

Seguro-dijo Geoff

 ** _Geoff cortó las lianas de los chicos y todos cayeron al suelo_**

Oigan tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no nos unimos todos para encontrar el ídolo?-dijo Geoff

Me parece una buena idea, así tendremos más posibilidades de ganar-dijo Trent

Sí, solo debemos encontrar el símbolo o encontrar al que lo tenga y quitárselo-dijo Duncan

Oigan chicos

 ** _Todos voltearon a mirar atrás y vieron a Jack que estaba sujetando el ídolo_**

¿Buscaban esto?-dijo Jack

Tienen el ídolo-dijo Justin

¡Tras él!-grito Duncan

 ** _Todos los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba Jack, el pelinegro se quedo donde estaba y miro a un árbol donde estaba Heather, alado de ella estaba un liana amarada al árbol, Jack le hizo una pequeña señal y Heather corto la liana, los chicos estaban por llegar hacia Jack pero de la nada fueron atrapados por una red hecha de lianas, ahora los chicos estaban colgando en el aire_**

No son los únicos que pusieron trampas-dijo Jack

Buena esa-dijo Heather caminando hacia Jack-Sabia que serias útil

Vámonos, tenemos que ganar este desafío-dijo Jack

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Chris estaba parado en la fogata esperando al campista con el ídolo y en eso ve a Jack y a Heather corriendo hacia el_**

Y tenemos un ganador, Jack gana el desafío-dijo Chris-Y con cinco minutos de de sobra y también ganas la inmunidad

Genial-dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Cómo funciona esta eliminación?-dijo Heather

Normalmente tendríamos una ceremonia en la fogata después de contar los votos y enviar al perdedor al muelle de la vergüenza, pero por ahora voy a hacer una cuestión simple, uno de ustedes nominara a un campista y los que estén de acuerdo votaran por él, pero eso lo haremos cuando estén todos-dijo Chris

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos los campistas habían regresado y estaban en la fogata_**

Muy bien campistas es hora de la eliminación, ¿A quién dominan?-dijo Chris

Yo lo domino a él-dijo Eva señalando a Ezequiel

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijo Courtney

Vaya, eso fue rápido, ¿Quién más vota por Ezequiel?-dijo Chris

 ** _Beth, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Cody, Noah y Bridgette levantaron la mano_**

¿Por qué votan contra él?-dijo Jack

Sí ¿Qué hizo el chico para que le hagan esto?-dijo Leshawna

Él hizo un comentario sexista enfrente de las chicas-dijo Noah

 ** _Todos se quedaron cayados por un tiempo hasta que Lesawna hablo_**

Oh, dime que no lo hizo-dijo Leshawna

Lo hizo-dijo Courtney-Él dijo que los hombres eran más inteligentes que las mujeres

 ** _Sin dudarlo dos veces, todos los demás levantaron la mano, ya no había salvación para Ezequiel_**

Bueno Ezequiel, es hora del muelle de la vergüenza y que subas al barco de los perdedores-dijo Chris

 ** _Ezequiel agacho la cabeza y camino hasta el muelle de la vergüenza para después subirse al barco, Chris camino hacia él y le dio el ídolo_**

Es un pequeño recuerdo-dijo Chris

 ** _Ezequiel tomo el ídolo y el barco comenzó a irse_**

Oye Chris ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no conseguíamos el ídolo en esas dos horas?-dijo Jack

Están a punto de averiguarlo en tres…dos …uno

 ** _Se pudo escuchar el sonido de una pequeña explosión y todos miraron el barco de los perdedores y pudieron ver una gran nube de humo verde que lo estaba cubriendo_**

¿El ídolo era una bomba apestosa?-dijo Jack

Así es-dijo Chris sonriendo

Buena esa-dijo Jack chocando los cinco con Chris

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Anteriormente en la isla del drama-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara- Conocimos a veintitrés campistas, pero al tener un número impar tuvimos que realizar un desafío, algunos campistas se unieron, como es el caso de Duncan y Geoff, también de Jack y Heather, al final del desafío el ganador fue Jack. A la hora de votar por un campista para enviarlo al muelle de la vergüenza todos votaron por Ezequiel gracias a un comentario sexista pero no se fue con las manos vacías, se llevo un pequeño recuerdo oloroso-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-Ahora con un numero par de campistas, los dividiremos en dos equipos ¿Quién estará en que equipo? ¿Se romperán algunas de las alianzas? Descúbranlo ahora, aquí en la Isla…del… ¡Drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Todos los campistas estaban reunidos en la fogata y Chris se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en su cara y un porta papeles en sus manos_**

Muy bien campistas, ya que ahora hay un número par de campistas ahora los dividiremos en dos equipos, sí digo su nombre, vayan por allá-dijo señalando a su derecha-Gwen, Trent, Heather, Noah, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Beth, Izzy, Geoff y Harold

 ** _Todos los mencionados se recorrieron a la derecha y Chris les lanzo una bandera enrollada de color verde que Harold atrapo y desenrollo para mostrar l símbolo de un topo que estaba gritando_**

A partir de este momento, serán oficialmente conocidos como los topos gritones-dijo Chris

Es increíble, es como…impresionante-dijo Harold sonriendo

Espera ¿Y dónde está Sadie?-dijo Katie

Los demás por aquí-dijo Chris señalando a su izquierda-Bridgette, Owen, Dj, Justin, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Eva, Sadie y Jack

Pero Katie es un topo, tengo que ser una topo-dijo Sadie

Sadie ¿No?, todo estará bien-dijo Courtney

Esto es tan injusto, te extraño Katie-dijo Sadie mientras ella y los demás caminaban donde estaba su equipo

¡Yo también te extraño!-grito Katie

Ustedes serán oficialmente conocidos como-dijo Chris lanzándole una bandera roja a Owen, este la atrapo y la extendió revelando el dibujo de un bagre-Los bagres asesinos

Sí, soy un bagre ¡Woo-hoo¡-dijo Owen sonriendo

-Muy bien campistas, ustedes y su equipo estarán en cámara en todas las áreas públicas durante esta competencia-dijo Chris

 ** _Confesional_**

 ** _Chris ahora estaba sentado en una cabina de baño mientras las moscas volaban por todas partes_**

También podrán compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos cuando lo deseen con video diarios, dejen que el público en casa sepa lo que realmente piensan o simplemente desahóguense

 ** _Estática_**

"Um…muy bien, hasta ahora esto es una mierda-dijo Gwen

 ** _Estática_**

"No lo entiendo"-dijo Lindsay estando parada y dándole la espalda a la cámara-"¿Donde está el camarógrafo?"

 ** _Estática_**

¿Soy el único que piensa que es extraño que nos graben en un baño?-dijo Jack

 ** _Estática_**

 ** _De algún modo, había un pato que se estaba poniendo lápiz labial_**

 ** _Estática_**

Hola a todos, miren esto, tengo algo importante que decirles-dijo Owen antes de soltar un gas y empezar a reír

 ** _De regreso con los campistas_**

Muy bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo Chris y todos se quedaron callados-Genial, vamos a buscar sus cabañas

 ** _En las cabañas_**

 ** _Los campistas caminaron hasta que vieron dos cabañas enfrente de ellos_**

Topos, ustedes irán a la campaña del este-dijo Chris-Y los bagres en la oeste

 ** _Todos los campistas fueron a sus cabañas a instalarse_**

 ** _Con los Bagres_**

Bien, ¿Quieres la litera de abajo o la de arriba?-dijo Jack a Dj

La de arriba-dijo Dj

Ok, me quedo con la de abajo-dijo Jack acomodando sus cosas en la litera de abajo

¿Cuál piensan que será nuestro próximo desafío?-dijo Owen

No lo sé pero de seguro no será ahora, acabamos de tener uno-dijo Jack

 ** _Los chicos escucharon un golpe afuera de la cabaña y salieron a ver que había sido, al salir vieron a Cody en el suelo y a las chicas de los topos que entraban a su cabaña_**

¿Qué esa no era el lado de las chicas?-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Chris fue a ver como los campistas se instalaban, Lindsay salió de su cabaña y vio a Chris_**

Disculpa ¿Dónde están los enchufes? Debo conectar mi plancha de rizado-dijo Lindsay

Hay unos en los baños comunales, cruzando el camino-dijo Chris mirando hacia un edificio apestoso y sucio

¿Baños comunales? Pero no soy católica-dijo Lindsay

No de comunión, comunales-dijo Chris

Quiere decir que nos duchamos juntos, idiota-dijo Gwen murmurando lo ultimo

¡Oh no, vamos!-grito Lindsay

 ** _Los demás al escuchar a Lindsay gritar salieron a ver qué pasaba_**

Me alegra que los chicos estemos solos en la cabaña, ¿Saben a qué me refiero?-dijo Owen riendo entre dientes mientras que los chicos lo miraban-Digo no, no quise decir eso, me encantan las chicas pero no quiero dormir con ellas-al decir eso todos los chicos entraron a la cabañ-No, quiero decir…

Disculpa Chris-dijo Geoff llamando la atención de Chris-Hay algún chaperón en estas instalaciones

Todos tienen dieciséis años, igual que los consejeros de los campamentos de verano-dijo Chris-Así que aparte de mí, estarán sin supervisión, tienen media hora para desempacar y encontrarme en el salón principal, comenzando ya-dijo antes de irse

Muy bien-dijo Geoff sonriendo antes de escuchar un grito viniendo del lado de las chicas

 ** _Todos se asomaron al dormitorio de las chicas del lado de los topos y vieron a Lindsay que estaba arribe de un taburete, la rubia se encontraba gritando solo porque en el suelo había una cucaracha_**

Esa blanquita si que grita-dijo Leshawna

¿Qué es eso? ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!-grito Lindsay

 ** _La cucaracha se arrastraba por el suelo mientras que Dj grito de miedo y salto en una de las literas rompiéndola por accidente_**

Esa era mi cama-dijo Gwen

 ** _Algunos campistas intentaron aplastar la cucaracha mientras que otros se subieron a las literas para evitar a la cucaracha, en su mayoría las chicas_**

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Jack llegando a la cabaña

 ** _Jack miro a las chicas en las literas y vio como los chicos intentaban aplastar la cucaracha_**

Ya entiendo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino hasta donde estaba la cucaracha, el se agacho y sujeto la cucaracha con su mano derecha, salió de la cabaña y soltó la cucaracha, está rápidamente se fue corriendo de ahí, Jack volteo a ver a los demás campistas y vio como los demás lo miraban de manera extraña_**

¿Qué?-dijo Jack confundido por la manera que lo observaban

¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Trent

Sólo era una cucaracha, no era gran cosa-dijo Jack antes de ver la cama de Gwen que estaba rota-¿De quién era está cama?

Mía-dijo Gwen

¿Quieres que cambie tu cama por la mía?-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Gwen

Sí, no creo que es justo que una chica duerma en estas condiciones-dijo Jack

Oh vaya, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Gwen

No es nada, enseguida cambiare las camas-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por salir de la cabaña y vio como Duncan llegaba con un hacha_**

Llegas tarde amigo, ya me encargue de la cucaracha-dijo Jack saliendo de la cabaña

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de instalarse y de que Jack cambiara su cama por la de Gwen, todos estaban en el salón principal_**

¡Escuchen, yo sirvo tres veces al día y comerán tres veces al día!-grito un hombre de piel morena que usaba un delantal blanco y un gorro de chef, era el chef Hatchet-¡Traigan su bandeja, tomen su comida y apoyen su trasero en la silla!

Disculpe, ¿Comeremos los tres grupos alimenticios importantes?-dijo Beth

Sí, porque me da hipoglucemia, sí no como suficiente azúcar-dijo Harold

¡Tendrás suficiente de cierra la boca!-grito chef en la cara de Harold haciendo que este corriera a sentarse

Púdrete-dijo Owen de voz baja pero para su mala suerte chef lo escucho

¿Qué dijiste? Acércate gordo, no te escuche-dijo chef haciéndole señas

Umm…no fue nada importante-dijo Owen nervioso agarrando su bandeja y yéndose a sentar

Seguro que no-dijo chef antes de ver a Noah-Tú flacuchento, dame tú plato-dijo antes de soltar una bola de carne al plato de Noah pero esta regreso a la cuchara, para después que el chef la volviera a dejar en el plato de Noah

 ** _Noah se fue a sentar mientras miraba extraño su comida, Jack agarro su bandeja y se acerco a al chef, Jack puso se bandeja y el chef le dio su comida_**

Gracias chef, me moría de hambre-dijo Jack antes de irse a sentar

 ** _Jack se sentó donde estaba su equipo y comenzó a comer, todos los de su equipo se le quedaron mirando_**

¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Jack

Viejo ¿Cómo puedes comer esto?-dijo Duncan señalando su comida

No esta tan mal, no sé de qué se quejan, la comida está bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Confesional_**

Al fin, una persona que respeta mi comida-dijo chef con los brazos cruzados-¿Saben lo raro que es encontrar a un adolescente que realmente respete y coma su comida sin hacer ninguna queja?

 ** _De regreso de los campistas_**

Además-dijo Jack tomando una cucharada de su comida-He comido cosas mucho más peores, esto a comparación no es nada

 ** _Todos, incluso el chef se le quedaron mirando mientras que Jack seguía comiendo sin ninguna dificultad, en ese momento Chris entra al salón_**

Bienvenidos al salón principal-dijo Chris sonriendo

Oye viejo-dijo Geoff mirando al anfitrión-¿Podemos ordenar pizza?

 ** _Geoff rápidamente se agacho esquivando un cuchillo que el chef lanzo, eso hizo que los demás campistas se asustaran_**

Cálmate, esa cosa marrón está bien ¿Verdad muchachos?-dijo Geoff y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

Su próximo desafío comienza en una hora-dijo Chris antes de irse

¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de tener uno-dijo Leshawna

¿Y eso qué?-dijo Chris sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para retirarse

¿Qué crees que nos pedirán hacer?-dijo Katie a Dj

Es nuestro primer desafío oficial ¿Qué tan difícil pude ser?-dijo Dj

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Ahora todos los equipos se encontraban en el acantilado más alto de la isla con trajes de baño, Jack usaba un short y una playera de color negro_**

Oh mierda-dijo Dj

No me inscribí para esto-dijo Gwen mirando hacia abajo

Muy bien, su primer desafío oficial es triple-dijo Chris-Su primera tarea será saltar desde esta montaña de trescientos metros de altura al lago

Pan comido-dijo Bridgette

Sí miran hacia abajo verán dos áreas señaladas, la ancha representa la parte del lago que llenamos de tiburones come gente psicóticos-dijo Chris riendo-dentro de esta área esta la zona segura, esa es su zona objetiva, donde estamos seguros que no hay tiburones

¿Disculpa?-dijo Leshawna levantando un ceja

Para cada miembro del equipo que salte y sobreviva habrá un cajón de materiales esperándolo abajo, en cada cajón hay materiales que necesitaran para la segunda parte del desafío, construir un Jacuzzi-dijo Chris-El mejor equipo disfrutara una loca fiesta en el jacuzzi como recompensa

Entonces ¿Nadie será eliminado?-dijo Courtney

Ya enviamos eliminamos a un campista, así que este desafío será por una recompensa-dijo Chris-Muy bien, bagres asesinos son los primeros

Entonces ¿Quién va primero?-dijo Bridgette y nadie dijo nada

Yo lo hare-dijo Jack quitándose la camisa

 ** _Al quitarse la camisa, Jack dejo que todos los demás vieran el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda. Él tatuaje de Jack era una calavera de color morado que estaba sonriendo y que tenía un bigote blanco, era como un símbolo pirata. Todos se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el tatuaje, cubría casi toda su espalda_**

Wow ¿Por qué el tatuaje?-dijo Duncan

¿Qué esto?-dijo Jack mirando su tatuaje-Es un tributo a memoria de mi abuelo

¿Te abuelo era un pirata o algo así?-dijo Gwen

En realidad-dijo Jack caminando hasta la orilla-Sí

 ** _Jack se lanzo al agua y cayó en la zona segura, Jack salió del agua y miro arriba_**

¡No se preocupen, todo está bien!-dijo Jack

Bien, soy la siguiente-dijo Bridgette sonriendo al ver que Jack estaba bien

 ** _Bridgette salto y cayó en la zona segura, Bridgette salió del agua y vio a Jack_**

Buena esa Bridgette-dijo Jack chocando los cinco con ella

Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo

¡Cuidado abajo!

 ** _Los dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como Eva caía hacia donde estaban ellos, los dos se hicieron a un lado y Eva cayo a la zona seguro_**

Eso no fue tan difícil-dijo Eva

Tienes razón-dijo Jack

Soy el siguiente-dijo Tyler corriendo hacia la orilla-¡Cawabunga!

 ** _Tyler salto y por desgracia se golpeo contra una de las boyas pero lo bueno es que cayó en la zona segura, así siguieron lanzándose uno por uno, Duncan, Cody, cada uno cayó en la zona segura, ahora era el turno de Dj, el estaba mirando hacia abajo con miedo_**

No, de ninguna manera, yo no salto-dijo Dj

¿Les temes a las alturas?-dijo Chris

Sí desde que era niño-dijo Dj

Está bien grandote, desafortunadamente eso ten convierte en gallina-dijo Chirs poniéndolo a Dj un sombrero de gallina en la cabeza-Tendrás que usar esto por el resto del día

Demonios ¿Enserio?-dijo Dj

¡Bawk, bawk, bawk! Eso quiere decir que el camino de la gallina es por allá-dijo Chris señalando una escalera mecánica que misteriosamente apareció

 ** _Dj suspiro decepcionado y bajo por la escalera_**

Siguiente-dijo Chris

Disculpa Chris, tengo un problema médico-dijo Courtney

¿Cuál es?-dijo Chris

Uno que me impide salto de precipicios-dijo Courtney

Puedes retirarte si quieres pero le costara la victoria a tú equipo y luego te odiaran-dijo Chris

Es un riesgo calculado-dijo Courtney mirando a los topos-Ya que vi al otro equipo y creó que nueve de ellos no saltaran

Muy bien, aquí esta tú sombrero de gallina-dijo Chris poniendo el sombrero en la cabeza de Courtney-Muy bien ¿Quién es el siguiente?

No saltare sin Katie-dijo Sadie

Tenemos que estar en el mismo equipo-dijo Katie acercándose a Chris junto con Sadie-Por favor ¿Podemos estar en el mismo equipo? Por favor, por favor, por favor

Oh por el amor de….bien ¿Quién quiere cambiar?-dijo Chris

Yo cambiara de lugar con ella-dijo Izzy levantando la mano

Bien, Sadie eres un topo ahora, Izzy es tu turno-dijo Chris

 ** _Izzy salto al agua y cayó en la zona segura, el siguiente en saltar fue Justin, el chico salto pero cayó en la zona de peligro, sus compañeros comenzaron a gritarle que tuviera cuidado con los tiburones que se le acercaban pero los tiburones se detuvieron al mirar a Justin, el modelo les sonrió y estos se enamoraron de su sonrisa, uno de los tiburones lo cargo en su lomo y lo llevo a la orilla_**

Owen es tú turno-dijo Chris volteando a mirar al grandote-¿Saltaras o serás un gallina?

 ** _Confesional_**

La cosa es que…no soy buen nadador-dijo Owen

 ** _Estática_**

Mire al tipo y pensé: "No hay manera que lo logre"-dijo Geoff sonriendo burlonamente

 ** _Estática_**

Estaba preocupado por Owen pero sabía que el saltaría y que estaría bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Con los campistas_**

 ** _Owen se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos_**

Da una buena carrera viejo, se que puedes hacerlo-dijo Chris

Ahora voy a morir-dijo Owen dándose la vuelta-Ahora si voy a morir

 ** _Owen respiro profundamente antes de salir corriendo hacia la orilla mientras gritaba, al llegar a la orilla salto_**

¡Oh, rayos!-grito Owen mientras caía

 ** _Owen cayó en la zona segura causando una ola enorme que derribo a su equipo y saco a algunso tiburones del agua, haciéndolos aterrizar en árboles_**

Tomaremos un discando hasta que pongamos a los tiburones en el agua de nuevo-dijo Chris

 ** _Minutos después_**

Y estamos de vuelta al juego-dijo Chris mirando a los topos-Topos, es su turno de saltar, si superan a los bagres les daremos un remolqué para que puedan llevarse sus cajones

Genial, bien chicos ¿Quién va primero?-dijo Trent

Nosotras, nosotras-dijeron Katie y Sadie sujetándose las manos y saltando al agua

 ** _Las dos cayeron en la zona segura_**

¿Quién sigue?-dijo Chris

Lo siento, no pienso hacer eso-dijo Heather cruzando los brazos

¿Por qué no?-dijo Beth

Uh, hola, televisión nacional, se me mojara el cabello-dijo Heather

¿Bromeas, verdad?-dijo Gwen

Si ella no salta, yo no salto-dijo Lindsay mirando a Heather y ambas sonrieron

Oh, vas a saltar-dijo Leshawna

¿Quién lo dice?-dijo Heather

Yo lo digo, no pienso perder este desafío solo porque no quieres mojarte el cabello, niñita malcriada-dijo Leshawna

Atrás diva d barrio con pantalones demasiado apretados y aspirante a estrella del rap-dijo Heather

Y tú, compradora en centros comerciales con colita de caballo que sueña con ser la reina del baile-dijo Leshawna

Al menos yo soy popular-dijo Heather sonriendo, eso hizo que todos jadearan y que retrocedieran

Salta-dijo Leshawna

Oblígame-dijo Heather

 ** _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Leshawna levanto a Heather y la lanzo al agua, por suerte, Heather cayó en la zona segura, ella salió del agua y miro arriba_**

Leshawna, vas a morir-dijo Heather

¡Oye, te lance a la zona segura ¿Cierto?!-grito Leshawna-Espero que yo también caiga ahí-dijo para sí misma

 ** _Leshawna saltó y cayó a la zona segura salpicando a Heather_**

Pensé que sería un concurso de talentos-dijo Lindsay a Chris

Sí-dijo Chris sonriendo-No

 ** _Lindsay salto y mientras caía gritaba, también salto Gwen, Noah y Geoff, todos ellos cayeron en la zona segura_**

No, no puedo hacerlo, tengo mucho miedo-dijo Beth y Chris saco un sombrero de gallina-¡Lo siento!-grito a sus compañeros

Eso es como patético ¿Verdad?-dijo Lindsay a Heather

Patetiquisimo-dijo Heather

 ** _El siguiente fue Trent y él cayó en la zona segura_**

Es mi turno-dijo Harold

Bueno suerte-dijo Chris riendo entre dientes

 ** _Harold solto y mientras caía tenía las piernas abiertas, Harold cayó en la zona segura pero se dio un fuerte golpe en las joyas de la familia, soltó un grito agudo que estremeció a todos los hombres, incluso los tiburones se estremecieron también_**

Oh, odio cuando eso sucede-dijo Chris sonriendo-La victoria es para los topos gritones

 ** _Los topos gritones comenzaron a celebrar, Harold se unió pero este se sujetaba su entrepierna_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los bagres asesinos cargaban sus cajones mientras miraban como los topos usaban sus remolques para transportar sus cajones_**

Auch, creó que me clave una astilla-dijo Courtney soltando su cajón

 ** _Eva se acerco a ella para levantar su cajón y luego soltarlo enfrente de ella_**

Cállate y levanto tu cajón, gallina-dijo Eva

Oye, soy la única con experiencia en campamentos, me necesitan-dijo Courtney

 ** _Jack cargaba su cajón y vio como Bridgette tenía problemas con el suyo_**

¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Jack

Un poco, esto pesa mucho-dijo Bridgette

Descuida, yo me encargo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack levanto el cajón con su brazo derecho sorprendiendo a los demás, coloco el cajón de Bridgette encima del suyo y continúo caminando_**

Bien, sigamos-dijo Jack

¿Quién demonios es este tipo?-dijo Ducan sorprendido

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Los bagres llegaron al campamento y vieron como los topos ya habían abierto sus cajones y estaban comenzado a construir su Jacuzzi_**

Aun tenemos tiempo, abramos los cajones y construyamos el jacuzzi-dijo Courtney

 ** _Los chicos siguieron las reglas del juego y abrieron los cajones usando solo sus dientes y sacaron todos los materiales para trabajar_**

¿Ahora qué? Ellos nos llevan una gran ventaja-dijo Duncan

Descuiden yo me encargo-dijo Jack-Necesito que vayan por agua y que vayan pasando las herramientas

¿Estás seguro? No queremos dejarte toda la carga para ti-dijo Courtney

Descuida, ganaremos esto rápido-dijo Jack

Bueno, ya lo oyeron, nosotros nos quedaremos a ayudar a Jack, mientras que ustedes van por agua-dijo Duncan

Muy bien, vamos chicas-dijo Courtney

 ** _Courtney, Eva, Bridgette y Izzy fueron al mar por agua mientras que los chicos se quedaron a ayudar a Jack_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos equipos habían terminando de construir su jacuzzi y era hora que Chris decidiera un ganador, miro primero el jacuzzi de los topos y vio que estaba bien construido, luego miro el jacuzzi de los bagres y se sorprendió al ver lo fabuloso que era, incluso tenía pieza que no venían en los cajones, estaba muy bien construido y decorado_**

Mmm…una difícil decisión-dijo Chris mirando los dos jacuzzi por última vez-Los ganadores son, los bagres asesinos

 ** _Todos los bagres comenzaron a celebrar y a chocar los cinco_**

Felicidades, acaban de ganar una noche en su bello jacuzzi-dijo Chris-Disfruten

 ** _Confesional_**

Sí esto todavía es una mierda-dijo Gwen-Pero ya que estoy aquí, creó que debo intentar ganar, además hay algunos chicos que pueden hacer este lugar más agradable

 ** _Estática_**

Tuvimos suerte de que no fuera un desafío de eliminación-dijo Heather con las piernas cruzadas-No cabe duda que Jack es un competidor fuerte, es una lástima que no esté en nuestro equipo pero eso no es ningún problema, nuestra alianza sigue en pie y estoy pensando en otros dos campistas para nuestra alianza

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Los bagres estaban celebrando en su jacuzzi_**

Oigan ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Owen

Sigue en la cabaña-dijo Dunca

Vayamos por él, gracias a él ganamos el desafío-dijo Dj

 ** _En la cabaña_**

 ** _Jack estaba listo para salir a celebrar con los demás pero de la nada apareció un extraño círculo en el suelo y de él salió una hoja, Jack tomo la hoja y esta decía:_**

"Felicitaciones por tú primera victoria, todos te extraños"

Je, yo también los extraños-dijo Jack y miro que en la parte de debajo de la hoja decía "Voltea"

 ** _Jack volteo la hoja y vio que tenía algo escrito_**

"Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que no intentas nada con esas chicas"

Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Jack guardando la hoja

Oye Jack-dijo Owen entrando a la cabaña-Vamos viejo, sal a divertirte

Sí, ya voy-dijo Jack saliendo de la cabaña

 ** _Jack y Owen fueron al jacuzzi y entraron en este, Cody agarro un embace de jugo y se levanto_**

Por los bagres asesinos-dijo Cody levantando el embace

¡Por los bagres asesinos!-gritaron todos

 ** _Mientras en el muelle_**

 ** _Chris se paro en el muelle de la vergüenza y mira a la cámara_**

Los equipos se formaron y el primer desafío fue lanzado, esto apenas acaba de comenzar y uno de los campistas esta recibiendo mucha atención de las chicas-dijo Chris-¿Qué otras locuras nos traerán nuestros campistas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de la Isla….del….¡Drama!

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

La última vez en la isla del drama-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara-Dividimos a los campistas en dos equipos y le dimos su primer desafío, salta desde un precipicio en aguas infestadas de tiburones, aunque la mayoría salto algunos tuvieron que usar un temible sombrero de gallina, al final la victoria fue para los bagres gracias a Jack, así ganándose un día en un fabuloso jacuzzi ¿Quién será expulsado esta semana en la primera dramática ceremonia de la fogata? Descúbrelo esta noche en la Isla…del… ¡Drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _Bagres asesinos_**

 ** _Cabaña de los chicos_**

 ** _Los chicos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que la nada se escucho un gran ruido, todos se levantaron y salieron a ver qué pasaba. Al salir se encontraron a Chris con un megáfono y una bocina de aire_**

¿Es enserio? Son las siete de mañana-dijo Jack somnoliento

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos los campistas estaban reunidos ya vestidos, algunos estaban completamanete despierto y otros estaban somnolientos_**

Buenos días, espero que hayan dormido bien-dijo Chris sonriendo

Hola Chris, te ves muy bien con esos shorts-dijo Heeather

Lo sé-dijo Chirs guiñado un ojo-Espero que estén listos porque su próximo desafío comienza exactamente en un minuto-dijo Chris mirando su reloj

Oh disculpa, no sé si sea suficiente tiempo para desayunar-dijo Owen

Oh, van a desayunar Owen, después de correr veinte kilómetros alrededor del lago-dijo Chris

Oh, ¿Ahora eres gracioso?-gruño Eva mientras caminaba hacia Chris con su puño en el aire-¿Sabes que me parecería gracioso?-dijo Eva antes de que Duncan y Jack detuvieron agarrándola de los brazos

Eva-dijo Courtney acercándose a ella-Trata de controlar tú carácter-le susurró

¿Estas disfrutando eso?-dijo Eva mirando a Chris

Un poco-dijo Chris sonriendo-Tienen treinta segundos

 ** _Confesional_**

Bien, esa chica, Eva, tiene que controlar su temperamento-dijo Courthney-Solo ha estado aquí un día y ya lanzo su maleta por la ventana y rompió la cerradura de la puerta de un baño

 ** _Con los campistas_**

Muy bien corredores-dijo Chris a los campistas-En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera!

 ** _Algunos campistas salieron corriendo mientras que otros prefirieron caminar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Algunos campistas seguían corriendo mientras que otros caminaban para ahorrar energías, entre ellos estaban Gwen, Harold, Katie, Sadie y Hather. En eso Noah corrió al lado de Heather golpeándola ligeramente_**

¿Te importa?-dijo Heather enfadada

 ** _Confesional_**

Yo no corro y definitivamente no corro con plataformas-dijo Heather

 ** _De regreso con los campistas_**

 ** _Heather siguió caminado hasta llegar a un charco de agua en donde estaba Owen arrodillado sorbiendo el agua del charco_**

No…puedo…respirar…debo…tener…enfermedad-dijo Owen antes de caer al charco

Sí, se llama obesidad, investígalo-dijo Heather

 ** _En eso llega Jack y se detuvo a ver a Heahter y a Owen_**

Woah, Owen ¿Estás bien amigo?-dijo Jack

Está bien, solo está cansado por correr-dijo Heather

Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te lleve amigo?-dijo Jack y Owen asintió con la cabeza

Buena suerte, para levantarlo necesitaras un…

 ** _Heather se quedo cayada al ver como Jack cargo a Owen en su espalda con mucha facilidad_**

 ** _Confesional_**

Ok, admito que Jack es un gran competidor, pero jamás imagine que pudiera levantar a Owen como si nada-dijo Heather sorprendida-Creó que es incluso más fuerte que Eva

 ** _De regreso con los campistas_**

¿Quieres que te lleve también?-dijo Jack a Heather

¿Qué? No, recuerda que estamos en equipos diferentes, y sí los de tu equipo descubren que tenemos una alianza de seguro te echaran de aquí-dijo Heather

Bueno punto, entonces, nos vemos-dijo Jack comenzando a correr

 ** _Jack acelero el paso y rebaso a los demás campistas, mientras lo hacia todos se le quedaron viendo con las bocas hacia abajo al ver como cargaba a Owen en su espalda_**

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Comedor_**

 ** _Algunos campistas había terminado de correr y ahora estaban en el comedor, los campistas que estaban eran Jack, Owen, Gwen, Eva, Duncan, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Geoff, Cody, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Dj y algunos otros. También estaba Chris que estaba limándose las uñas, en eso la puerta se abre y entran Lesahwna, Harold y Noah muy cansados_**

Oh, lo logramos-dijo Leshawna arrastrándose hacia su mesa

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Acabamos de perder el desafío-dijo Heather

Creó que tengo taquicardia-dijo Harold sujetándose el pecho

Un si ellos perdieron, nosotros ganamos el desafío-dijo Courtney sonriendo y todos los bagres comenzaron a celebrar

Oigan, no se entusiasmen chicos-dijo Chris llamando la atención de todos-Eso no fue un desafío

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Courtney mientras que Chris caminaba hacia una cortina

¿Quién tiene hambre?-dijo Chris sonriendo mientras la cortina se abría revelando una mesa con un buffet de comida realmente deliciosa

 ** _Confesional_**

Después de una semana d potaje marrón, por poco llore por ese banquete-dijo Gwen

 ** _Estática_**

El buffet…era…tan hermoso-dijo Owen secándose una lagrima

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Comedor_**

 ** _Todo el mundo gimió después de comer para ver a Jack que seguía comiendo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Jack seguía comiendo sin parar, atrás de él había una gran fila de platos sucios_**

Vaya, Jack sí que sabe comer-dijo Owen sonriendo

¿Me pregunto donde pondrá todo eso?-dijo Dj

Sesenta y cuatro, sesenta y cinco, sesenta y seis, vaya parece que no se detendrá-dijo Cody mientras contaba los platos

 ** _Confesional_**

Los miembros de mi familia tienen un gran apetito que no se puede saciar fácilmente, nos podríamos comer una vaca entera y aun así seguiríamos con hambre-dijo Jack

 ** _De regreso al comedor_**

 ** _Jack termino de comer su último plato y soltó un pequeño eructo_**

Vaya, eso estuvo delicioso ¿No hay postre?-dijo Jack y todos se le quedaron viendo-¿Qué?

Muy bien campistas, es tiempo para la segunda parte de su desafío-dijo Chris saltando a la mesa con un megáfono

¿Creí que comer era la segunda parte?-dijo Owen

¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?-dijo Gwen

La gótica rara tiene razón, ¿No hemos pasado ya bastante?-dijo Heather

Umm, déjenme pensarlo…¡No! Es hora del despierta-ton-dijo Chris

¿El que-que-ton?-dijo Owen

No se preocupen-dijo Chris bajando de la mesa-Este es fácil, el equipo con el ultimo campista que quede en pie será el ganador

¿Estás diciendo que los veinte kilómetros que corrimos y todo este banquete era parte de tu malvado plan para que no pudiéramos mantenernos despierto?-dijo Gwen

Correcto Gwen-dijo Chris sonriendo

Rayos, es bueno-dijo Gwn y los demás asintieron

¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!-grito Chris y todos comenzaron a salir del comedor

Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que todos se duerman?-dijo Tren acercándose a Gwen

Cómo una hora, más o menos-dijo Gwen

No, yo creo que será más tiempo-dijo Jack mientras caminaba junto a ellos

 ** _Doce horas después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Han pasado doce horas y todos los campistas seguían despiertos_**

¡Woo-hoo! Quedarme despierto durante doce horas, puedo hacer eso durmiendo ¡Woo-hoo!-grito Owen antes de caer al suelo y quedarse dormido

 ** _Confesional_**

El despierta-ton fue lo más brutal que haiga hecho en mi vida-dijo Gwen

 ** _Con los campistas_**

 ** _Bridgette bostezo y miro a Jack_**

Oye Jack, ¿Quieres jugas a las veinte preguntas para que no nos quedemos dormidos?-dijo Bridgette

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

Bien, ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?-dijo Bridgette

El negro, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Jack

El azul, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-dijo Bridgette

Realmente me gusta cualquier tipo de comida, pero creó que la favorita seria las costillas de cerdo-dijo Jack

¿Enserio te gusta cualquier tipo de comida?-dijo Bridgette

Sí, mientras que sea comestible no hay ningún problema-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos siguieron hablando y durante su plática los dos se fueron conociendo mejor pero nunca se dieron cuenta de la mirada mortal que Heather les estaba dando_**

 ** _Confesional_**

Mi estrategia era que tres campistas formaran una alianza conmigo y llegar a los cuatro finalistas-dijo Heather sonriendo-Ya tengo a Jack, solo me faltan dos más, la única pregunta es ¿A quién puedo buscar que este desesperado o que sea lo bastante tonto para que haga lo que yo le diga?-dijo antes de fruncir el ceño-Además no se que hace Jack hablando con esa chica surfista, más le vale no formar una alianza con ella

 ** _De regreso a la fogata_**

¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Gwen mirando como Lindsay estaba parada sobre sus manos

Tratando de hacer que la sangre corra a mi cabeza-dijo Lindsay-Creó que está funcionando

¿Puedo intentarlo?-dijo Beth

Claro-dijo Lindsay y Beth hizo lo mismo que la rubia

Perfecto-dijo Heather sonriendo-Lindsay, Beth ¿Pueden hablarles un segundo?

Claro-dijo Lindsay

 ** _Lindsay y Beth dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y caminaron donde estaba Heather_**

Bien, tengo un plan para que yo y otras tres personas lleguemos a hacer los cuatro finalistas y las elegí a ustedes-dijo Heather

¿Enserio?-dijo Lindsay

Deben saber que es un buen acuerdo, voy a depositar mi confianza en ustedes y la confianza es una calle de dos vías-dijo Heather y Lindsay y Beth asintieron-Así que harán todo lo que yo diga

Seguro-dijo Lindsay antes de gritar-¡Vamos a quedar en los cuatro finalistas!

Oh dios mío, voy a estar en los cuatro finalistas-dijo Beth feliz-Espera, dijiste que llevarías a tres personas ¿Quién es la tercera persona?

Tengo un infiltrado en el otro equipo, el es el tercer miembros de nuestra alianza-dijo Heather

¿Y quién es? ¿Es lindo?-dijo Lindsay

¿Es Justin?-dijo Beth

No, por el momento no les puedo decir quién es ya que su equipo lo descubre lo echaran de la isla-dijo Heather

Oh, tiene sentido-dijo Beth

Oye, ¿Podemos tener un quinto miembro? Estoy pensando en alguien que se nos podía unir-dijo Lindsay mirando a Jack que estaba hablando con Bridgette y estaba sentado al lado de Tyler

 ** _Heather al ver eso pensó que Lindsay hablaba de Tyler_**

Oh no, no, no, él no-dijo Heather

Oh no, yo me refería a…

No puedes tener citas inter-quipo, van en contra de las reglas de la alianza-dijo Heather

¿Existen reglas?-dijo Lindsay

¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre la confianza, Lindsay? Claro que podrías abandonar la alianza pero si lo haces no podre protegerte de que te echen-dijo Heather

No, yo quiero estar en la alianza-dijo Lindsay

Bien, está arreglado-dijo Heather sonriendo y comenzado a caminar

 ** _Con los bagres_**

Tengo que ir al baño-dijo Eva levantándose y comenzando a caminar, pero nunca se dio cuenta que dejo algo

 ** _Heather vio eso y recogió lo que Eva había dejado sin que los demás la vieran_**

Bien, por pura curiosidad ¿Por qué te hiciste ese tatuaje?-dijo Bridgette

Me lo hice por mi abuelo, él murió hace dos años y me lo hice para homenajearlo-dijo Jack

Vaya, debiste querer mucho a tu abuelo para hacerte ese tatuaje-dijo Bridgette

Sí, mi abuelo era una gran persona, él junto a mis tíos, me cuidaron después de que mis padres murieran-dijo Jack

Wow, tú abuelo sí que era una gran persona-dijo Bridgette

Sí, gracias a él aun sigo aquí-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Bridgette

Oh nada, nada importante-dijo Jack-Sigamos con el juego

¿Ok?-dijo Bridgette confundida

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Han pasado veinticuatro horas y varios campistas cayeron, entre ellos estaban Geoff, Izzy, Noah y Bridgette, la surfista estaba durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Jack mientras que este seguía despierto_**

¡Aaahhh!-grito Tyler aterrado antes de salir corriendo y gritando algo sobre un oso

Felicitaciones campistas, llegaron a la marca de veinticuatro horas, hora de subir el nivel-dijo Chris revelando una pila de libros-Cuentos de hadas

Oh, no habla enserio-dijo Gwen

 ** _En eso llega el chef con un disfrazas de oveja rosa y con un arpa, Chris abrió un libro y el chef comenzó a tocar su arpa_**

Había una vez, un reino muy aburrido-Chris leía mientras el chef tocaba el arpa haciendo que los campistas bostezaran-Una aldea aburrida y dentro de esta aburrida y somnolienta aldea, repleta de niños aburridos

 ** _Cody fue el primero en quedarse dormido mientras que Chris leía el cuento, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba apoyando su cabeza contra el trasero de Owen hasta que este soltó un gas en su cara. De repente el chef salto en el aire llevando un tutu rosado, se acerco a los campistas y les hecho algo de polvo para que durmieran, Dj se ató a un árbol pero se quedo dormido cuando el chef le lanzo su polvo, al quedarse dormido, el árbol se vino abajo junto con Dj_**

Tronco-bostezo Gwen

 ** _Confesional_**

Pensé que si me mantenía en movimiento, podría ganarles a todos, solo debía mantener la vista en la pelota-dijo Courtney

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Más campistas cayeron dejando a Eva, Duncan, Jack, Justin, Courtney, Gwen, Trent y Heather. Jack bostezo y se quedo en shock al ver como un Owen desnudo y sonámbulo camino delante de él_**

 ** _Confesional_**

¿Mencione que comí un plato entero de frijoles y mermelada?, lo gracioso de los frijoles, es que me hacen caminar dormido-dijo Owen

 ** _En la fogata_**

Míralo, es como una estatua, no se ha movido en más de cincuenta horas-dijo Gwen acercándose a Justin que no se movía-¿Hola?-dijo agitando su mano delante de su cara y Trent hizo lo mismo-Increíble, que gran concentración-dijo dándole un pequeño toque haciendo que Justin parpadeara y revelando que tenía los parpados pintados

Tienes los parpados pintados, lo vi-dijo Heather señalando a Justin

Silencio, tengo que ves esto-dijo Chris caminando hacia donde estaba Justin-Esto es realmente grandioso pero quedas fuera amigo

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Pasaron otras treinta horas y los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Jack, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Trent y Gwen_**

 ** _Duncan aprovecho que Harold estaba dormido para poner una de sus manos en una taza llena de agua_**

¡¿Qué asco?! ¡Sí funciona, se orino en los pantalones!-grito Duncan despertando a Harold

 ** _Harold se despertó solo para ver su pantalón que estaba húmedo, rápidamente se cubrió y Duncan comenzó a reír_**

¡Aaaahhh!-Cody y Noah gritaron juntos haciendo que los campistas que estaban dormidos se despertaran

Mataría por un café ahora-dijo Gwen

¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?-dijo Chris llegando con una taza de café –Oh vamos, duérmanse de una vez

Tienes que dármelo, me comeré los granos, lo que sea-dijo Gwen mientras agarraba a Chris de sus piernas

Muy bien, ustedes seis se quedan conmigo-dijo Chris-Los demás vayan a darse una ducha, por el amor de dios, apestan

 ** _Todos miraron a Harold y este se echo a correr, todos los demás se comenzaron a alejar_**

No quería llegar a esto, se lo dije al chef está noche, le dije "Chef, no quiero llegar a esto pero diablos estos campistas son duros, así que se me ocurrió la actividad de inducción del sueño más aburrida que se pueda inventar"

 ** _Confesional_**

Oh por favor ¿Ahora qué? De acuerdo ¿Sabes qué? Adelante-dijo Gwen

 ** _En la fogata_**

La historia de Canadá-dijo Chris sonriendo mientras sacaba un gran libro-Un libro en relieve, capitulo uno, el castor un símbolo nacional y un fantástico gorro

Mierda-murmuraron los seis

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Chris seguía leyendo y en el transcurso del tiempo, Eva, Jack y Heather cayeron dormidos, dejando solo a Duncan, Gwen y Trent despiertos, pero Trent cayó minutos después, en eso Chris cerro el libro y vio a los últimos campistas_**

Un receso para ir al baño, ¿Alguien quiere?-dijo Chris

He aguantado demasiado tiempo, puedo seguir todo el día-dijo Duncan tratando de no demostrar las ganas que tenía por ir al baño

Sí, pero ¿Aguantarías otros diez capítulos?-dijo Gwen sonriendo

Tienen cinco minutos, mientras no les importe un poco de compañía-dijo Chris

Bien-dijo Duncan volteando a ver al camarógrafo- Pero quiero que entren-al decir eso el camarógrafo asintió mientras que Gwen se sentaba

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los cinco minutos habían pasado y Duncan no había regresado, así que un camarógrafo fue a buscarlo al baño_**

¿Duncan? ¿Estás ahí amigo?-dijo el camarógrafo abriendo la puerta del baño solo para ver un Duncan que se había quedado dormido en el retrete

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Chris estaba esperando a Duncan pero en eso un interno le entrego un papel_**

Y tenemos noticias, parece que Duncan se ha rendido-dijo Chris leyendo el papel-Lo que significa que nuestra ganadora oficial del despierta-ton es Gwen

 ** _Gwen no pudo escuchar eso ya que antes que lo hiciera había caído dormida_**

Los topos gritones ganan-dijo Chris mientras se arrodillaba y levantaba una mano de Gwen

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En las cabañas_**

 ** _En la cabaña de los bagres había un gran caos, Eva por alguna razón estaba furiosa y estaba lanzando todo de la cabaña hacia afuera, los bagres estaban afuera de la cabaña asustados_**

¡¿Dónde está mi Mp3?! ¡Uno de ustedes lo robo, necesito mi música!-grito Eva a los campistas-¡Nadie ira a ninguna parte hasta que lo recupere!

Muy bien quien lo haya tomado más vale que lo devuelva ahora, antes de que ella destruya todo el campamento-dijo Courtney a su equipo

 ** _En eso Jack y Heather se acercan en donde estaban_**

Wow, ¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Jack

Alguien robo el Mp3 de Eva-dijo Courtney

Oh ¿Te refieres a este?-dijo Heather mostrando un Mp3-Me preguntaba de quien era, lo encontré cerca de la fogata, se te debió haber caído

 ** _Eva corrió hacia Heather y tomos u Mp3_**

Oh gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo Eva areciéndole a Heather uno y otra vez

Por nada-dijo Heather alejándose de ahí

Bueno, lamento el pequeño malentendido-dijo Eva nerviosa mirando a su equipo-Nadie lo había robado, bueno tal vez exagere un poquito

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de eliminación-dijo Chris acercándose a los bagres con una bandeja que tenía malvaviscos-Todos votaron y tomaron su decisión, solo hay diez malvavisco en esta bandeja, el campista que no reciba un malvavisco deberá regresar inmediatamente al muelle de la vergüenza, tomar el bote de los perdedores e irse, y nunca regresara jamás. El primer malvavisco es para Duncan

 ** _Duncan se levanto y agarro un malvavisco_**

Bridgette…Courtney…Jack…Owen…Justin…Dj…Tyler…Cody

 ** _Uno por uno paso y agarro un malvavisco dejando solo uno_**

Este es el último malvavisco de la noche-dijo Chris

 ** _Eva trago saliva mientras que Izzy se mordía las uñas, Chris sonreía disfrutando la pausa dramática_**

Izzy-dijo Chris y la peli naranja fue a agarrar el malvavisco-Eva, el muelle de la vergüenza, espera

Lindo, muy bonito-dijo Eva levantándose y mirando a los bagres-¿Quién necesita este programa de televisión?

 ** _Eva camino donde estaba Chris para darle una patada en la espinilla para después seguir caminando_**

Ow, que duerman bien esta noche-dijo Chris quejándose del dolor-Están a salvo

 ** _En el muelle de la vergüenza_**

 ** _Eva estaba en el bote de los perdedores mientras que en el muelle Courtney le hacía señas_**

Adiosito Eva-dijo Cortney haciendo que Eva gruñera y le lanzara un palo

 ** _Courtney se agacho a tiempo haciendo que el palo se enterrara en otro palo_**

No te enojes-dijo Courtney

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En las cabañas_**

 ** _Heather estaba afuera de la cabañas de los bagres esperando que estos regresaran, quería asegurase que su plan haya funcionado, en eso Jack llego y la miro_**

¿Qué haces aquí Heather? Sí los demás te ven sospecharan-dijo Jack

Lo sé pero solo vine a pregúntate algo, ¿A quién expulsaron?-dijo Heather

Todos votamos por Eva-dijo Jack-¿Por qué preguntas?

Por nada, solo era curiosidad-dijo Heather-Bueno, me despido

 ** _Heather estaba por irse pero en eso Jack hablo_**

Debo admitir que poner a Eva en contra de todos fue brillante-dijo Jack y Heather se detuvo para mirarlo

¿Cómo es que….

Podrás haber engañado a los demás pero no a mí, esa fue una movida sucia, inteligente pero sucia, buena esa-dijo Jack sonriendo mientras entraba a la cabaña

 ** _Heather tan sol se quedo parada en donde estaba sorprendida_**

 ** _Confesional_**

Ok, ahora no me cabe duda alguna que Jack es un gran competidor, me alegra tenerlo en mi alianza-dijo Heather sonriendo

 ** _En el muelle_**

Hoy hemos visto la primera eliminación de un campista, vimos como alianzas se formaron, sin duda una semana loca-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara-¿Qué pasara la próxima vez? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodios de la Isla…del….¡Drama!

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

La última vez en la isla del drama-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara-Los topos gritones ganaron en el despierta-ton , cuando Duncan se quedo dormido en el excusado, los bagres asesinos perdieron por primera vez , Heather integro a dos nuevas campistas, siendo estas Lindsay y Beth, luego, se llevo el Mp3 de Eva y se sentó a ver los fuegos artificiales. Bien jugado Heather, muy lista pero no lo suficiente para Jack que fue el único que la descubrió, pero eso no impidió que los bagres eliminaran a Eva, ella fue la segunda campista en subir al bote de los perdedores. ¿Quién romperá las reglas de su nueva alianza? ¿Podrá Gwen seguir despierta al final del episodio? ¿Y quien dará la próxima caminata por el muelle de la vergüenza? Quédense a ver la más dramática ceremonia de la fogata en Isla…del…¡Drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _Comedor_**

 ** _Los dos equipos se encontraban desayunando, algunos se habían recuperado del ultimo desafío y algunos todavía no. Duncan se encontraba durmiendo en la mesa hasta que Chris se acerco a la mesa y lo despertó_**

Duncan, te ves espantoso viejo-dijo Chris sonriendo

Púdrete-dijo Duncan antes de volver a dormir

Owen soltó gases toda la noche-dijo Courtney

Fueron los frijoles-dijo Owen culpable

Vaya, cuatro noches sin dormir, ¿Qué tan mal estas amigo?-dijo Chris

¿Quieres descubrirlo?-gruño Duncan molesto asustando a su equipo haciendo que se ocultaron debajo de la mesa, a excepción de Jack que seguía comiendo

No, no, no, está bien-dijo Chris

 ** _En eso, Harold entra al comedor con un bigote pintado en su cara, todos se comenzaron a reír de él hasta que se sentó en la mesa de los topos_**

¿Qué?-dijo Harold

Alguien se metió con tu cara, amigo-dijo Geoff

 ** _Harold agarro una cuchara y miro su reflejo_**

Genial, tengo bigote-dijo Harold

¿El sabe que es pintado, verdad?-dijo Jack a Justin que reía

Miren todos, es Gwen-dijo Chris llamando la atención de los campistas para que vieran como Gwen entraba al comedor y los topos comenzaban a aplaudir

¿Por qué aplaudimos?-dijo Lindsay

Estoy tan cansada…que no siento la cara-dijo Gwen antes de estrellar su cabeza en la mesa

Repasemos las reglas una vez más-dijo Heather volteando a ver a Beth y Lindsay-Numero uno, soy la líder, así que yo hago las reglas. ¿Numero dos?

Romper las reglas pude hacer que te saquen de la alianza-dijo Lindsay

Bien, número tres, puedo tomar cualquiera de sus cosas sin pedirla pero mis cosas están prohibidas-dijo Heahter

No me convence esa última regla-dijo Lindsay

Está bien, puedo cambiarla-dijo Heather y Lindsay y Beth sonriendo-También puedo encontras otras personas que lleguen conmigo a la final

 ** _Al decir eso, Lindsay y Beth cambiaron de opinión_**

Bien, ¿Quieren divertirse?-dijo Heather y las dos asintieron-Oigan, cabezas de pescado-dijo volteando a ver a los bagres-Expulsaron a su mejor jugadora, ¿Porque no se rinden ya?

¿De qué hablas? Jack sigue aquí-dijo Dj mirando a Jack que seguía comiendo

¿No era Eva su jugador más fuerte?-dijo Beth

Es cierto, Eva tal vez era fuerte, pero sin duda Jack es nuestro mejor jugador-dijo Bridgette

Woah, no sabía que era el jugador más fuerte-dijo Jack-Oye Bridgette. ¿Te comerás eso?-dijo señalando la comida de la surfista

No, es todo tuyo-dijo Bridgette

Gracias, eres muy amable-dijo Jack tomando la comida de Bridgette

Aun no puedo creer que puedas comer esto-dijo Justin

La comida no es tan mala-dijo Jack empezando a comer

Escuchen campistas, su próximo desafío comienza en diez minutos y prepárense para luchar-dijo Chris

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Todos los campistas estaban en medio de una cancha, Duncan fue el último en entrar a la cancha, él se acerco a las bancas y se acostó_**

Despiértenme y será lo último que hagan-dijo Duncan mirando a su equipo y antes de quedar dormido

Todo es tú culpa, tú y tus gases-dijo Courtney enfadada a Owen

Fueron los frijoles, no puedo evitarlo-dijo Owen

 ** _En eso se sonó un silbato y todos miraron al chef que llevaba una camisa de réferi_**

El desafío de hoy es el clásico juego del esquiva pelotas-dijo Chris con una pelota en su mano-La primera regla del esquiva pelotas es…

¿No hablar del esquiva pelotas?-dijo Noah interrumpiendo a Chris

Como iba diciendo, si la pelota les pega-dijo Chris lanzando la pelota con fuerza hacia Noah

¡Aaahh!-grito Noah de dolor cuando la pelota lo golpeo en las joyas de la familia

Están fuera-dijo Chris riendo

Es….oficial…te odio-dijo Noah quejándose del dolor

 ** _Geoff agarro la pelota y se la lanzo a Chris que la atrapo_**

Sí la atrapan, el lanzador esta fuera y que la atrapa puede traer de vuelta a un miembro del equipo que haya sido sacado-dijo Chris-Bien Geoff, trata de pegarme-dijo lanzándole la pelota a Geoff y este la atrapo

 ** _El chef agarro otra pelota y se la dio a Chris_**

Sí estas sosteniendo una pelota puedes usarla para desviar la pelota pero si hace que se caiga de tus manos, quedas fuera-dijo Chris

Entonces ¿Qué hago cuando la pelota venga hacia mí?-dijo Lindsay antes de que Geoff lanzara la pelota hacia Chris

¡Lo esquivas!-dijo Chris desviando la pelota hacia Lindsay golpeándola en la cara-Ohh, se supone que devias esquivarla

Ow…bien-dijo Lindsay levantándose con un golpe en su frente

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

No le preguntes eso, ella es del otro equipo-dijo Courtney

Eso no significa que no me preocupe si alguien se lastima-dijo Jack

Tienen un minuto para tiempo de juego-dijo Chris-Solo podrá ver cinco jugadores por equipo

Muy bien, no podemos dormirnos-dijo Hather a su equipo-Los bagres asesinos se esforzaran para alcanzarnos ¿Quién quiere quedar fuera junto con la bella durmiente?-dijo señalando a Gwen que seguía somnolienta

Muy bien yo me ofrezco-dijo Noah sentándose en la banca-Ahora quiero verlos salir y esquivar la pelota

 ** _Despues_**

 ** _Chef miro a los equipos, del lado de los bagres estaban Jack, Courtney, Justin, Cody y Tyler, del lado de los topos estaban Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna, Harold y Katie_**

Luchen pescaditos, de lo contrario ganar dos veces seguidas no sería divertido-dijo Heather de forma burlona

Oh, van a caer, nosotros pondremos la cena en la mesa y luego nos la comeremos-dijo Tyler confundiendo a su equipo

¿Listos equipos?-dijo Chirs-Gana el mejor de cinco juegos, ahora vamos a esquivar pelotas

 ** _Tan pronto como dijo eso, el chef soplo si silbato y los equipos agarraron sus pelotas_**

Es hora de demostrar mis habilidades-dijo Harold lanzado la pelota pero fue un lanzamiento pésimo

 ** _La pelota cayó al suelo y rodo hasta los pies de Jack_**

¿Alguna vez has jugado esto?-dijo Leshawna antes que una pelota golpeara a Harold en la cara, Jack había sido quien lo había sacado del juego

 ** _Tyler lanzo una pelota pero esta golpeo a Dj_**

¡Lo siento!-grito Tyler antes de ser golpeado en el estomago con una pelota, quien lo saco del juego fue Heather

 ** _Katie lanzo una pelota hacia Cody pero este se agacho haciendo que la pelota pegara contra la pared_**

¿Alguien podía recordarme que debo hacer con esto?-dijo Lindsay sujetando una pelota y antes de ser golpeada por una pelota en su mejilla, dejándole otro golpe

Los siento-dijo Jack ya que él había lanzado la pelota

No te disculpes, estamos en un desafío-dijo Courtney

No puedo evitarlo, no quiero lastimar a alguien-dijo Jack-Puedo herir gravemente a alguien si uso toda mi fuerza

 ** _Leshawna aprovecho que Jack estaba distraído y lanzo una pelota pero para sorpresa de todos, Jack agarro la pelota con su mano derecha sin siquiera voltearla a ver_**

 ** _Confesional_**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el chico tiene ojos en la espalda?-dijo Leshawna sorprendida

 ** _Con los campistas_**

Bien, acabemos con esto-dijo Jack volteando a ver a las dos jugadores restantes que eran Katie y Heather

 ** _Jack lanzo la pelota y esta golpeo a las dos chicas en la cara sacándolas del juego y ganando la primera ronda_**

La primera ronda es para los bagres-dijo Chris

 ** _Segunda ronda_**

Vamos chicos, podemos hacerlo-dijo Owen animando a su equipo

Sí, podemos hacerlo mejor-dijo Courtney volteando a ver a Tyler-Será mejor que no lo estropees esta vez

Ese lanzamiento fue de calentamiento, mira, puedo dominar este juego, solo denme todas las pelotas-dijo Tyler

 ** _En eso el chef volvió a soplar su silbato_**

Bien, solo intenta apuntar hacia el otro equipo ¿Ok?-dijo Courtney y Tyler asintió

 ** _Con los topos_**

Muy bien Noah, tú sigues-dijo Heahter mirando a Noah que estaba leyendo un libro

¿Sabes? Ustedes hicieron un trabajo tan asombroso en el último juego que no quiero arruinar su suerte-dijo Noah asiendo que Heather levantara una ceja

 ** _Beth levanto la mano para ofrecerse y Heather asintió_**

 ** _Los dos equipos regresaron a la cancha, esta vez en el lado de los bagres estaban Jack, Dj, Owe, Tyler y Bridgette, del lado de los topos estaban Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Sadie y Katie. En el lado de los bagres, Tyler tenía todas las pelotas lo que confundió a los topos. De repente Tyler comenzó a girar y las pelotas comienzan a volar por todas partes_**

 ** _Una pelota se dirigía hacia Chris pero este se agacho a tiempo_**

Oye, cuidado con la cara-dijo Chris

 ** _Otra pelota golpeo al chef en la cara haciendo que este gruñera, otra pelota se dirigía a la banca de los topos, los campista se quitaron de ahí esquivando la pelota, la ultima pelota fue hacia Lindsay golpeándola en la cara_**

¡Noooo!-grito Tyler corriendo a ayudarla

Por fin-dijo Courtney

Mi cara-dijo Lindsay tocándose la cara

 ** _Ella vio como Tyler le estiro la mano y ella la tomo para después levantarse del suelo_**

¿Cómo esta mi cara?-dijo Lindsay

En realidad, no esta tan mal-dijo Tyler mirando los golpes de la cara de Lindsay

¿Enserio?-dijo Lindsay

Sí, enserio-dijo Tyler antes que Trent lo eliminara del juego-¿Quieres ir a caminar?

De acuerdo-dijo Lindsay

 ** _En eso los dos comenzaron a caminar lejos de la cancha_**

¡Oye, oye, regresa!-grito Heather a Lindsay-¡Estas tan cerca de ser expulsada de la alianza!

Oye Owen, ¿No crees que es tiempo de terminar con esto?-dijo Jack

Tienes razón, es la hora de ganar-dijo Owen tomando la pelota de Jack-¡A jugar!

 ** _Owen lanzo su pelota y elimino a Sadie y Katie, luego tomo la pelota de Bridgette y elimino a Beth_**

Ahora mi turno, Dj-dijo Jack y Dj gustosamente le dio su pelota

 ** _Jack apunto hacia Trent_**

Nada personal amigo-dijo Jack lanzando la pelota con fuerza

 ** _L apelota golpeo a Trent brutalmente en la cara_**

Ohh, eso amerita una repentización instantánea-dijo Chris sonriendo y mostrando la imagen de Trent siendo golpeado por la pelota-Adelanta…Retrocede…Adelanta...Retrocede…Adelanta..Pon pausa, eso dejara una marca….¡La segunda ronda es para los bagres!

 ** _Los bagres comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Owen y a Jack_**

 ** _Tercera ronda_**

¡No podemos perder así!-grito Heeather

Tienen que sacar a Jack del juego-dijo Noah

Por lo menos lo estamos intentando-dijo Heahter

No soy bueno en los deportes, yo podría ser peor que Harold, si juego solo sería una carga y un blanco fácil-dijo Noah

Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo, Jack literalmente nos está pateando el trasero-dijo Leshawna

Pero como, parece que es imparable-dijo Geoff

Él debe tener alguna debilidad-dijo Trent

Oye-dijo Beth acercándose a Heather-Sí le pedimos ayuda a nuestro aliado secreto-dijo Beth en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara

 ** _Confesional_**

No puedo, no puedo dejar que Jack pierda por nosotros-dijo Heahter- Después de la forma que gano las primeras rondas, si se deja ganar los demás sospecharan de él y lo sacaran de la isla, pero creo que tengo una idea para sacarlo del juego por un tiempo-dijo antes de tragar saliva-Solo espero que esto no arruine mi rostro

 ** _De regreso con los campistas_**

No será necesario, ya tengo un plan-dijo Heather

¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?-dijo Beth

Ya lo veras-dijo Heather

 ** _En eso se escucho como el chef soplo su silbato otra vez y los campistas fueron a la cancha, del lado de los bagres estaban Justin, Courtney, Dj, Jack y Izzy, del lado de los topos estaban Geoff, Leshawna, Heather, Trent y Beth. El chef soplo su silbato y la tercera ronda comenzó, los bagres estaban listos para lanzar sus pelotas y los topos estaban listos para defenderse, Heather parecía nerviosa mientras miraba a Jack, Jack preparo su tiro y Heahter dio un paso adelante, Jack lanzo su pelota y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El sonido del impacto sonó por todo el lugar, Jack miraba horrorizado a Heahter que caí al suelo, ella cayó al suelo y Jack corrió a ayudarla_**

Heather ¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Oh, mi cara-dijo Heahter tocando su rostro

Lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo Jack

Jack, deja de preocuparte por ella y regresa al juego-dijo Courtney

Te llevare por algo de hielo-dijo Jack ignorando a Courtney y sin darse cuneta que Leshawna lo había eliminado

 ** _Jack cargo a Heahter en sus brazos haciendo que la pelinegra tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta que cierta rubia se ponía celosa, Jack estaba por salir de la cancha hasta que ve como Tyler y Lindsay regresaban, pudo notar como Tyler estaba deprimido, el ignoro eso y salió de la cancha con Heather en sus brazos_**

 ** _Confesional_**

Bien, mi plan funciono, saque a Jack del juego-dijo Heather con una bolsa de hielo en la frente-Ahora solo mi equipo debe aprovechar esto y más les vale ganar, sacrifique mi rostro por esto

 ** _En el comedor_**

En verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte-dijo Jack poniendo una bolsa de hielo en la frente de Heather-No debí usar tanta fuerza

Te preocupas mucho, no debes actuar así porque te verán débil y usaran eso para eliminarte-dijo Heather

Solo me preocupo para que nadie salga herido-dijo Jack

No parecías tan preocupado cuando golpeaste a Treny y a Harold-dijo Heather

Bueno, me preocupo más por las chicas que por los chicos-dijo Jack-Mi padrastro y mi abuelo me enseñaron a defender a las mujeres y ayudarlas cuando lo necesiten, y lo más importante, que jamás las golpe, incluso si es un juego

Pues parece que no aprendiste bien-dijo Heather señalando su frente

En verdad lo siento-dijo Jack

Ok te perdonare sí me dices ¿Por qué has estado tan cerca de esa chica surfista?-dijo Heather

¿Quién? ¿Bridgette? Es solo una amiga y miembro de mi equipo, es común que este cerca de ella-dijo Jack

No me refiero a eso, últimamente los veo muy unidos, no estarás formando tu propia alianza ¿Verdad?-dijo Heather

¿Qué? No, solo somos amigos ¿Por qué te importa tanto que este con ella?-dijo Jack

Por nada, por cierto, Lindsay y Beth se unieron a la alianza-dijo Heather

Ya veo, ¿les dijiste sobre mí?-dijo Jack

No, por el momento eres un secreto para ellas y para los demás, no podemos dejar que tu quipo sepa que estas aliado con nosotras-dijo Heather

Tiene sentido, déjame ver el golpe-dijo Jack quitando la bolsa de hielo dejando ver el chichón que Heather tenía-En verdad me excedí

¿Tú crees?-dijo Heather

Descuida, yo me encargo, solo cierra los ojos-dijo Jack

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Heather

Solo confía en mí-dijo Jack

Muy bien-dijo Heather cerrando los ojos

 ** _Jack puso su mano derecha en el chichón de Heather y este poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer y en pocos segundos el chichón había desaparecido_**

Abre los ojos-dijo Jack quitando su mano de la frente de Heather

 ** _Heather abrió los ojos y se toco la frente y se sorprendió al no sentir el chichón, agarro una cuchara y miro su reflejo_**

¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Heather mirando a Jack

Un viejo truco que aprendí-dijo Jack

Es increíble desapareció por completo-dijo Heather viendo su reflejo en la cuchara

Bien, ya que todo está resuelto, regresemos con los demás, de seguro el desafío ya termino-dijo Jack saliendo del comedor

Más vale que mi equipo haiga ganado-dijo Heather saliendo del comedor

 ** _Con los demás campistas_**

 ** _Heather y Jack regresaron con los demás y vieron que en la cancha solo estaban Owen y Dj del lado de los bagres y del lado de los topos estaban Harold y Geoff_**

¿Dónde estabas? Estamos empatados-dijo Courtney

¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-dijo Jack-¿Cómo paso esto?

Eso no importa ahora, si perdemos será culpa tuya-dijo Courtney

 ** _Confesional_**

Ok, creó que mi plan salió mal pero no puedo hacer que mi equipo pierda apropósito y mucho menos que echen a Jack de la isla-dijo Heather poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-No sé qué hacer ahora

 ** _Con los campistas_**

 ** _Los chicos se quedaron viendo el juego, Geoff lanzo una pelota y golpeo a Dj, Courtney grito de enfado, solo quedaba Owen, Geoff lanzo otra pelota pero Owen la atrapo_**

Sí, Jack es hora que entres y ganes-dijo Courtney

De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí-dijo Jack entrando a la cancha-Hagamos esto amigo

 ** _Los dos agarraron una pelota y miraron a Harold, este tan solo tomo una postura y les hizo gestos que decían "Vengan por mí", Jack y Owen no perdieron tiempo y lanzaron sus pelotas al mismo tiempo, Harold esquivo la primera pelota saltando, al aterrizar giro como una bailarina para esquivar la otra pelota, Owen lanzo otra pelota y Harold la esquivo saltando, Jack agarro otra pelota y Harold la esquivo echándose para atrás haciendo que la pelota pasara arriba de su pecho, parecido a lo de matrix. La pelota golpeo la pared y Harold se enderezo mirando todos que estaban en shock_**

Tiempo fuera-dijo Heather antes que Harold se sentara en la banca

Viejo, eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-dijo Trent

Patinaje sobre hielo-dijo Harold

Harold, eso fue increíble pero no será suficiente-dijo Geoff

Tiene razón, para ganar tienes que lanzarle la pelota-dijo Beth

Lo que sabemos que no puedes hacer-dijo Heather

O atraparla-dijo Beth

¿Puedes hacer eso?-dijo Heather

Definitivamente-dijo Harold

 ** _Con los bagres_**

¿Qué paso? Solo era uno-dijo Courntey

No pudimos hacer nada, Harold esquiva muy bien-dijo Owen

Descuiden, yo me encargo, acabare este juego con un lanzamiento-dijo Jack

 ** _El chef soplo de nuevo su silbato y el juego comenzó otra vez, Jack tomo una pelota y su equipo comenzó a animarlo, Jack cerró los ojos y se concentro, Harold se preparo para recibir la pelota abriendo sus brazos, Jack abrió los ojos y lanzo la pelota con fuerza. La pelota golpeo a Harold en su pecho y fue enviado contra la pared de atrás antes de deslizarse al suelo. Los topos jadearon esperando que Harold haya atrapado la pelota, nadie dijo nada hasta que la pelota rodeo desde donde estaba Harold hasta los pies de Jack. El chef soplo su silbato y el juego había terminado_**

¡La victoria es para los bagres asesinos!-grito Chris

 ** _Los bagres comenzaron a aplaudir y fueron a felicitar a Jack mientras que Chris iba con los topos_**

Topos, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Chris

¿Qué te puedo decir? Poco esfuerzo-dijo Noah

Oh, cállate Noah-dijo Gwen poniéndose de pie y caminando lejos de ahí

¿Sabes? Por primera vez concuerdo con ella-dijo Heather poniéndose de pie

 ** _Todos se pusieron de pie y se fueron de ahí dejando a Noah solo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Los topos sestaban sentados en la fogata y Chris estaba de pie con una bandeja que tenía malvaviscos_**

Campistas, ya votaron y tomaron su decisión, uno de ustedes volverá a casa y no podrá volver, jamás-dijo Chris-Cuando mencione sus nombres, vengan a buscar sus malvaviscos. Gwen….Trent…Geoff…Leshawna….Heather….Sadie….Katie….Beth….Harold

 ** _Los únicos que quedaron eran Noah y Lindsay, Noah estaba con los brazos cruzados y parecía confiado mientras Lindsay estaba preocupada_**

El último malvavisco de la noche es para….Lindsay

 ** _Noah se sorprendió por eso mientras Lindsay aplaudía e iba por su malvavisco_**

¿Qué? ¿Están bromeando?-dijo Noah levantándose y nadie dijo nada-¿Saben qué? Como sea, no me importa, buena suerte, porque expulsaron al único con cerebro de este equipo

 ** _Al decir eso todos los topos le lanzaron los malvaviscos_**

Tienes que aprender una cosa llamada respeto-dijo Leshawna

Lo que sea, me largo de aquí-dijo Noah caminando hacia el muelle de la vergüenza

Está bien esta no fue la ceremonia de la fogata más dramática-dijo Chris mirando a la cámara-Pero todavía me pagan, nos vemos en el próximo episodio de la Isla…del….¡Drama!

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Japón_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En una bella ciudad de Japón se encontraba una gran mansión en la cual tenía una bandera con un símbolo pirata en el techo, el símbolo era una calavera de color morado que estaba sonriendo y que tenía un bigote blanco. Dentro de la casa se encontraban dos niñas que estaban en la sala de la casa y enfrente de una televisión de plasma de ochenta pulgadas, una de las niñas era rubia y otra era peli verde, la niña peli verde parecía tener seis años y vestía ropa vaquera, incluyendo el sombrero, la niña rubia parecía tener diez años y llevaba un vestido rojo_**

Rápido mamá, ya casi comienza el programa-dijo la niña rubia

Sí, vengan rápido-dijo la peli verde

Esperen, ya vamos

 ** _En eso cuatro bellas mujeres llegaron a la sala, una era peli verde y vestía ropa vaquera, la mujer parecía tener veinte años, otra era rubia de ojos rojos que también parecía tener veinte, la otra era castaña y también parecía tener veinte años pero ella tenía en sus brazos un hermoso bebe de un año de cabello castaño en sus brazos, y la última mujer era pelinegra y también llevaba un bebe de un año en sus brazos solo que el suyo era pelinegro, las cuatros se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y las niñas también se sentaron_**

Vaya, no sé si debamos ver el programa sin las demás-dijo la peli verde

Tranquila Bisca, ellos llegaran en unos minutos-dijo la pelinegra

Mikoto tiene razón, ellas no se perderían el programa por nada del mundo, ellas quieren ver a Jack-dijo la rubia

Además, si no llegan siempre podremos grabar el programa-dijo la castaña

Iris tiene razón, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Mikoto

Ok-dijo Bisca

Mamá, ya pon el programa, queremos ver a papá-dijo la niña rubia-¿Verdad Asuka?

Layla tiene razón, queremos ver a papá-dijo la peli verde

Dada, dada, dada-dijeron los bebes

Je, al parecer Eddie y Itachi también quieren ver a Jack-dijo Iris sonriendo-Pon el programa Liz

Ok, veamos el programa-dijo la rubia agarrando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión

 ** _En la T.v_**

La última vez en la isla del drama-dijo Chris en el muelle sonriendo a la cámara-Los bagres asesinos ganaran el desafío del esquiva pelota contra los topos gritones, al final de la noche fue Noah el sabelotodo que no la vio venir, esta semana otro desafío enviara a casa a otro campista a perdedorlandia, población cuatro, ¿Quién se hundirá y quien se mantendrá a flote? Descúbranlo ya mismo en Isla…del…¡Drama!

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

Son muy malas

 ** _Las chicas se levantaron del sillón y miraron atrás donde vieron a veinte mujeres, cinco eran pelirrojas con un fabuloso cuerpo, tres de ellas parecían tener diecinueve años y usaban un uniforme escolar y las otras dos parecían tener entre los veinticinco y treinta años, había cuatro peliblancas, una parecía tener dieciocho años que llevaba uniforme escolar, otra parecía tener diecinueve años y también llevaba uniforme escolar, la otra parecía tener veinte años y llevaba un vestido rosa y la ultima peliblanca parecía tener treinta años y llevaba ropa de secretaria, había cuatro pelinegras, tres de ellas usaban uniforme escolar, una parecía tener diecinueve años, otra diecisiete años , otra parecía tener veinte años y usaba un uniforme y tenía ojos de color purpura, y la otra parecía tener treinta años y llevaba un vestido japonés morado y unos aretes que parecían serpientes, habían dos rubias que usaban uniforme escolar, una era de ojos verde y de cabello largo que parecía tener diecinueve años y la otra tenia cabello corto, ojos rojos y parecía tener dieciocho años. Había dos castañas con el mismo uniforme, las dos parecían tener los diecinueve años solo que una era morena y la otra tenía la piel clara. Había dos peli azules con uniforme escolar y que parecían tener diecinueve años, una tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo y la otra tenía el pelo corto con un mechón verde_**

Se atrevieron a ver el programa sin nosotras, eso no es justo-dijo la pelinegra mayor

Hancock tiene razón, debieron esperarnos-dijo la pelirroja mayor

Un momento ¿Dónde está Bonney?-dijo Bisca

Ella dijo que tenía hablbla, así que dijo que iria a un restaurante a comer y a ver el programa-dijo la pelirroja mayor

Oh, siento lastima del restaurante quien la reciba-dijo Iris

No cambien el tema ¿Cómo se atreven a ver el programa sin nosotros?-dijo Hancock

Lo sentimos pero los niños querían ver a Jack-dijo Mikoto

Dada, dada-dijeron Itachi y Eddie señalando la tele

Oohh son tan lindos, quieren ver a su papá en la televisión-dijo una pelirroja cargando a Itachi

Kushina, regrésame a mi hijo-dijo Mikoto

No quiero, es tan lindo-dijo la pelirroja abrazando al bebe-Es injusto que ustedes dos sean la únicas con hijos, yo también quiero un bebe de Jack

Pues creó que lo tendrás, cuando regrese hablaremos con él-dijo Iris-Y más le vale que no se atreva a salir con una de esas chicas del show y mucho menos con esa Heather no me cae bien

Bueno dejemos eso para después-dijo Mikoto quitándole a Kushina a Itachi-Y veamos el programa

Espera, deja que lo abrace más-dijo Kushina

Tal vez después, ahora veamos el programa-dijo Mikoto sentándose en el sillón

 ** _Al decir eso las chicas se sentaron, algunas en el sillón y otras en el suelo ya que no alcanzaron lugar en el sillón_**

 ** _En la T.V_**

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _Cabañas_**

 ** _Bagres asesinos_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde el juego del esquiva pelota, los bagres estaban durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que se escucho el altavoz_**

Bien campistas, basta de dormir, es hora de mostrarnos de que están hechos-dijo Chris desde altavoz-Véanme en el escenario en diez minutos

¿Ahora qué?-dijo Jack levantándose

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Escenario_**

 ** _Todos los campistas estaban reunidos en un escenario que de la nada había aparecido en la isla_**

¿Vamos a ver un musical?-dijo Lindsay a su equipo-Adoro los musicales, en especial en los que cantan y bailan

Gwen, te guarde un asiento-dijo Trent saludando a Gwen

Gracias-dijo Gwen sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Trent

 ** _Al ver eso, Heather los miro y alzo una ceja, ella dirigió su mirada al otro equipo y pudo ver como Jack estaba hablando con Bridgette, por alguna razón ella se sentía muy molesta al ver a Jack con Bridgette. En eso Chris apareció en el escenario con una sonrisa_**

Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo anfiteatro de lujo al aire libre-dijo Chris-Bien el desafío de esta semana es el favorito de los campamentos, un concurso de talentos

Sí, increíble-dijo Owen emocionado

Cada equipo tiene ocho horas para elegir a sus tres representantes de esta noche-dijo Chris-Estos los representaran en el espectáculo de esta noche, cantar, bailar, malabarismo, cualquier cosa mientras que sea legal-dijo mirando a Duncan y este chasqueo los dedos-Serán juzgados por nuestro excursionista residente de talentos, el antes Dj y leyenda del rap, el gran master chef, que mostrara su aprobación con el chef-o-metro

 ** _En eso su pudo escuchar un "Ding" en todo el lugar_**

El equipo que pierda enviara a uno de los campistas a casa esta noche, buena suerte-dijo Chris saliendo del escenario

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Topos gritones_**

 ** _Heather soplo un silbato antes de caminar hacia su equipo_**

Muy bien, seré la capitana del equipo, así van hacer las cosas-dijo Heather

Espera ¿Quién dijo que eras la capitana?-dijo Gwen

Ella lo dijo ahora-dijo Lindsay

Lindsay, Beth y yo votamos y gane-dijo Heather sonriendo

Presionarlas para que voten por ti no es exactamente democrático-dijo Gwen

Oye, te guarde un pastelillo-dijo Trent caminando hacia Gwen con un pastelillo

Trent, no te importa que lidere este proyecto ¿Verdad?-dijo Heather

Claro, adelante-dijo Trent

Beth, Lindsay y yo seremos los jueces-dijo Heather

Como sea-dijo Gwen

 ** _Con los bagres_**

Muy bien, tenemos que encontrar a tres personas para el espectáculo ¿Quién quiere participar?-dijo Jack

Oh, yo, yo, escógeme, escógeme-dijo Owen emocionado levantando la mano

Muy bien Owen, veamos lo que tienes-dijo Courtney

 ** _Owen se puso delante de su equipo con una botella de refresco, Owen se tomo todo el refresco y…_**

ABCDEFJHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ-Owen eructo todo el abecedario de golpe

 ** _Al terminar de eructar el abecedario los chicos comenzaron a aplaudirle_**

¿Piensas hacer eso en el concurso?-dijo Courtney

¿Sabes lo difícil que es eructar el abecedario de golpe?-dijo Duncan

No harás eso, es muy asqueroso-dijo Courntey

Lo siento amigo, será para la próxima-dijo Jack animando a su amigo

Oye Jack ¿También vas a hacer una audición?-dijo Bridgette-Tú me dijiste que eras bueno cantando y tocando la guitarra

No losé, ha pasado un año desde que no canto y de que no toco la guitarra-dijo Jack-Pero está bien, lo intentare

Muy bien, te pondré en la lista-dijo Courtney apuntando el nombre de Jack en la lista d elos candidatos-¿Quién más quiere participar?

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Con los topos_**

 ** _Hasta el momento el único reclutado era Trent por su talento musical, Sadie y Katie adicionaron bailando pero no fueron aceptadas porque bailaban mal, Gwen se había ido de ahí ya que no le interesaba participar, actualmente los topos estaban viendo a Hather que vestía un tutu de ballet y hacia unos movimientos, al finalizar todos aplaudieron y Heather le hizo una señal a Lindsay y a Beth_**

Yo voto por Heahter-dijo Lindsay

Yo la apoyo-dijo Beth

Chicas, que dulce-dijo Heather sonriendo-Bien, supongo que concursare ¿Por qué no se toman cinco minutos?

 ** _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a descansar, Lindsay estaba por irse pero Heahter la sujeto del brazo_**

Necesito algo ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-dijo Heather

Oh cielos, definitivamente, mi hermana tuvo diarrea en una cita y tuve que llevarle papel de baño porque el restaurante no tenía y estaba encerrada en el baño y nunca se lo conté a nadie-dijo Lindsay antes de mirar a la capara-Oops, lo siento Paula

Gwen trama algo serio-dijo Hether dándole a Lindsay un walkie-talkie-Quiero que la sigas y que me lo reportes

Está bien-dijo Lindsay

 ** _Con los bagres_**

 ** _Después de unas audiciones que fracasaron, Dj ahora estaba haciendo un baile rítmico con una cinta y al terminar todos aplaudieron_**

Muy bien, ya tenemos a nuestro tres participantes, Jack, Dj y yo-dijo Courtney

Sugiero que vayamos al escenario a practicar un poco-dijo Jack

Parece una buena idea, vamos-dijo Courtney

 ** _Los bagres se dirigieron al escenario y por el camino, Jack pudo ver a Gwen sentada en un tronco, se acerco a ella y pudo ver que tenía un cuaderno en el cual escribía_**

 ****Hola Gwen, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Jack

Oh nada-dijo Gwn cerrando el cuaderno-¿Qué haces tú?

Bueno, mi equipo y yo íbamos al escenario a practicar un poco-dijo Jack

¿Participara en el concurso?-dijo Gwen

Sí, pienso cantar y tocar la guitara-dijo Jack

¿Tú cantas?-dijo Gwen

Sí, desde niño, de hecho en México forme una banda con unos amigos pero la deshicimos porque me mude a Japón-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Eran populares?-dijo Gwen

Un poco, podríamos haber llegado más lejos pero me tuve que ir d México-dijo Jack-¿Tú no participaras?

No, yo creo que eso del concurso es tonto-dijo Gwen- Además, Heather se apodero del equipo y lo está liderando

Ya veo, bueno nos vemos en el concurso-dijo Jack caminando hacia el escenario

Ahí estaré-dijo Gwen

 ** _Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta que Lindsay los estaba observando, ella agarro su Walkie-talkie y se comunico con Heather_**

 ** _Con los topos_**

 ** _Beth estaba adicionando, ella estaba girando bastones de fuego_**

¿Estás segura que eso es seguro?-dijo Heather preocupada

Descuida, he estado practicando-dijo Beth antes de lanzar un bastones al aire

 ** _Todos estaban preocupados, pero Beth sujeto los bastones cuándos esto cayeron y todos aplaudieron_**

Tenemos a nuestra última representante-dijo Heather-Entonces los representantes seremos yo, Trent y Beth ¿Alguna objeción?

 ** _Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban de acuerdo, en eso el Walkie-talkie de Heather sono_**

Bien, todos descansen-dijo Heather

 ** _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a descansar mientras que Heather sacaba su Walkie-talkie_**

¿Qué descubriste Lindsay?-dijo Heather antes de apretar los puños y los dientes-¡¿Qué ella qué?! ¡Voy para allá!

 ** _Confesional_**

Ok, puedo aceptar que Jack hable con la chica surfista pero con gótica extraña, eso es suficiente, no lo tolerare-dijo Heather enfadada

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Heather se encontró en el bosque con Lindsay_**

Muy bien ¿Qué escuchaste?-dijo Heather

No mucho, solo que Jack piensa cantar en el concurso y al parecer eso sorprendió un poco a Gwen-dijo Lindsay

¿Qué más?-dijo Heather

Solo escuche eso, además Gwen estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno-dijo Lindsay

¿Un cuaderno?-dijo Heather

Sí, un extraño cuaderno que parece ser muy importante para ella-dijo Lindsay

Ya veo, creó que la chica gótica tiene un diario-dijo Heather

¿Y qué piensas hacer?-dijo Lindsay

Tengo una gran idea-dijo Heather sonriendo maliciosamente

 ** _Con los bagres_**

 ** _Courtney estaba ensayando con su violín mientras que Jack afinaba su guitarra eléctrica mientras hablaba_**

¿Enserio puedes pararte de manos por veinte minutos?-dijo Jack

¿Acaso quieres apostar?-dijo Bridgette sonriendo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate

Oh, apuesto cinco barras de chocolate a que ella puede-dijo Owen

Yo apuesto a que no puede-dijo Duncan mientras jugaba poker con Dj

Sí, eso es prácticamente imposible-dijo Dj

Yo apuesto tres chocolates a que puede hacerlo-dijo Jack

Muy bien, veinte minutos a partir de ahora-dijo Bridgette parándose de manos

 ** _Bridgette comenzó a pasear por el escenario pero no se dio cuenta que una de sus piernas con una de las cuerdas de las luces, ella sin querer desato una de las luces haciendo que esta cayera en el violín de Courtney_**

¡Mierda!-grito Bridgette

 ** _Minutos después_**

¡Tú! ¡Mataste a mi violín!-grito Courtney a Bridgette mientras que Jack ponía vendas en la cabeza de Courtney

No quise hacerlo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer-dijo Bridgette agarrando el violín destruido de Courtney-Jack, tu reparas y construyes cosas, ¿No puedes reparar el violín de Courtney?

Lamento decir esto, pero ese violín no tiene arreglo-dijo Jack-No puedo hacer nada

 ** _Al decir eso Cortney empezó a llorar_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba practicando con su guitarra hasta que de la nada una mano lo tomo por la camisa y lo jalo detrás del escenario, Jack levanto la mirada y vio a Heather que tenía su tutu y que tenía un cuaderno en sus manos_**

Eres tú Heather ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Dime ¿De qué hablaron tú y la chica gótica?-dijo Heather

¿Hablas de Gwen? Solo hablamos acerca del concurso, solo eso-dijo Jack-Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que hable con Gwen?

Eso no importa, date cuenta que si tu equipo te hubiera visto hablar con ella sospecharían de ti-dijo Heather

No puedo evitarlo, soy amable con todos, sean o no de mi equipo-dijo Jack antes de ver el cuaderno d que tenia Heather-¿Qué es ese cuaderno? Creó que lo he visto antes

Oh, no es nada-dijo Heather ocultando el cuaderno detrás de ella-Escuche que cantaras en el concurso ¿Es verdad?

Sí, cantare-dijo Jack

¿Y crees que eres mejor que Trent? Ya lo he escuchado cantar y es bueno-dijo Heather

No pienso ser el mejor, solo trato de divertirme eso es todo-dijo Jack viendo el tutu de Heather-¿Acaso vas a bailar ballet?

Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Heather

Nada, me parce bien, siempre he pensado que el ballet es una obra de arte, espero verte bailar-dijo Jack regresando al escenario

 ** _Confesional_**

Mi plan era leer una página del diario de la chica gótica pero después de escuchar lo que dijo Jack por alguna razón ya no quiero llevar a cabo mi plan ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?-dijo Heather poniendo sus manos en su cara

 ** _Después_**

 ** _La hora del concurso había llegado, todos los representantes estaban en el backstage preparándose_**

Bueno, sé que no soy tan buena como tú en el violín, pero puedo hacerlo-dijo Bridgette a Courtney mientras comía unas papitas

 ** _En eso Heather se acerco a ellas_**

Bridgette, lastima del accidente, supongo que obtendrás tus quince segundos de fama después de todo-dijo Heather

¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Bridgette

Oh nada, nadie sabotearía su propio equipo al menos que se sienta amenazado-dijo Heather

Oye, tal vez así actúan ustedes, pero nosotros tenemos clase, somos un equipo-dijo Bridgette

Bueno, como equipo también caerán y deja las papitas, no querrás hundirte con tu tabla de surf o sí-dijo Heather antes de que Bridgette le lanzara la bolsa de papas a la cara

 ** _En el escenario_**

Bienvenidos al primer concurso de talentos del campamento Wawanakwa-dijo Chris en el escenario-Donde seis campistas mostraran sus locas destrezas y trataran de no quedar humillados, el primero por los topos gritones es Beth

 ** _Beth salió al escenario y comenzó su rutina, ella lo estaba haciendo excelente pero se puso nervioso cuando uno de los bastones de fuego se le resbalo de su mano, el bastón se estrello contra ella tirándola al suelo_**

¿Que acaso tu mamá no te dijo que no juegues con juego o te quemaras?-dijo Chris sonriendo-Veamos lo que dice el Chef-o-metro

 ** _En eso en el chef-o-metro aparecieron cuatro puntos_**

Parece que al chef le gusto la mitad de tu rutina-dijo Chris

Eso está bien, creo-dijo Beth poniéndose de pie y regresando al backstage

El primero por los bagres asesino, un aplauso para el grandote, Dj-dijo Chris

 ** _Los bagres comenzaron a aplaudir y Dj salió al escenario, el comenzó a bailar bien durante un tiempo hasta que las cintas se enredaron en sus piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo_**

Delicado pero masculino, veamos lo que dice el Chef-o-metro-dijo Chris

 ** _En eso se vio en el chef-o-metro dos puntos_**

No mucho-dijo Chris mientras que Dj regresaba al backstage-con dos listas y cuatro presentaciones por venir, los topos gritones gritan en la delantera, el próximo es Trent

Esta canción es especial, para alguien especial, aquí en el campamento-dijo Trent comenzando a tocar su guitarra

 _*Todos dicen que solo hay verano_

 _Pero creo que eso no es en vano*_

 _*La diversión es nadar hacia el sol_

 _Seremos solo los dos *_

 _*Nada que hacer solo estar_

 _Debes oír lo que voy a decir*_

 _*Yo esperaría solo por un beso*_

 ** _Los campista comenzaron a aplaudir y Chris corrió hacia él para darle unas palmadas en la espalda_**

Buen trabajo, me gusta tu estilo, viejo-dijo Chris

 ** _En el chef-o-metro aparecieron ocho puntos_**

Y también le gusta al gran máster chef-dijo Chris antes de fruncir el ceño al ver como Trent se llevaba toda la atención-Muy bien deja de acaparar la atención-dijo sacándolo del escenario-Tres listos y tres faltan por venir y los bagres asesinos están apestando hasta ahora, un aplauso para Bridgette

 ** _En el Backstage_**

¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?-dijo Courtney a Bridgette

Definitivamente-dijo Bridgette antes que su estomago rugiera-Estoy bien, enserio

 ** _Bridgette se paró de manos y camino hasta el centro del escenario, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ella comenzó a soltar fuertes eructos haciendo reír a los chicos, pero de pronto los eructo se convirtieron en vomito, ella comenzó a vomitar por todos lados, haciendo que algunos campistas también empezaran a vomitar_**

Mantenimiento a pasillo tres, cuatro, cinco y seis-dijo Chris mientras se tapaba la nariz y pasba por encima de los charcos de vomito-Tomaremos una pausa para limpiar esta pocilga

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo Jack mientras limpiaba la cara de Bridgette con una toalla húmeda

Un poco, eso fue tan embarazoso-dijo Bridgette-Gracias por ayudarme

No hay problema-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras en el escenario_**

Bienvenidos otra vez al despliegue de talentos en el campamento Wawanakwa-dijo Chris-Bueno en un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, Bridgette exploto consiguiendo dos puntos en el chef-o-metro pero no es suficiente para alcanzar a los topos gritones que saltaron a la delantera con la canción de Trent, así que sin más que hablar, aquí esta para liderar, Heather con su lago de los cisnes

Música por favor-dijo Heather

 ** _La música del lago de los cisnes se comenzó a escuchar y Heather comenzó a bailar, mientras que ella baila, observaba a Jack y pudo ver como este miraba como bailaba y sonreía, ella siguió bailando hasta el final y todos aplaudieron_**

Eso fue encantador Heather ¿Quién hubiera imagina que tuvieras un corazón blando?-dijo Chris

 ** _En eso en el chef-o-metro aparecieron siete puntos, Heeather regreso al backstage y miro a Jack_**

Supera eso-dijo Heather

Ahora nuestro último acto, ¿podrá la canción de Jack superar a la de Trent y ganar la victoria para su equipo? Lo dudo, damas y caballeros, Jack-dijo Chris y Jack pasó al escenario con su guitarra

Buena esta canción va dedicada a las personas que me ven en casa y está inspirada un poco en mi vida-dijo Jack comenzado a tocar su guitara

 ** _(Canción: Guren, Naruto shippuden opening 15)_**

 _*Brillando hasta el final, la luz nunca será extinguida*_

 _*Aunque haya haiga oscuridad, siempre hay una voz que siempre me anima*_

 _*Solo quiero incrementar mi fuerza, prometo ante todo seguir*_

 _*Protegiendo lo que más aprecio, y espero que la flama encienda ya*_

 _*¡Mi corazón!*_

 _*Siente todo el calor de este fuego carmesí*_

 _*El lamento se perdió, con el viento se esfumo*_

 _*El futuro llegara con nuevas esperanzas*_

 _*¡Porque en nuestro ser a un reside el valor!*_

 _*Buscando una respuesta estoy y aun no encuentro un motivo*_

 _*En esta vida nadie sabe cuál es la verdad*_

 _*Pese a todo lo que yo he pasado, la esperanza aumento mi valor*_

 _*Solo quiero que estén a mi lado, y ahora lo sé*_

 _*¡Enciendan el fuego de su interior!*_

 _*Nuestros lazos se unirán, nadie los separara*_

 _*Ese cielo es el fin donde pruebas tu valor*_

 _*Solo tienes que seguir, supera ya tus miedos*_

 _*¡Porque en nuestro ser a un reside el valor!*_

 ** _En eso Jack comienza un solo de guitara que dejo a todos más sorprendidos, de por si ya se habían quedado mudos al escuchar a Jack cantar, ahora se quedaron más al escuchar su solo de guitarra_**

 _*Este mundo cambio y me arrebato de a poco la esperanza hasta caer*_

 _*Pero no es el fin, me voy a levantar dando siempre lo mejor, ahora ya sé*_

 _*Confía, sonríe, lo peor ya pasó*_

 _*Siente todo el calor de este fuego carmesí*_

 _*El lamento se perdió, con el viento se esfumo*_

 _*El futuro llegara con nuevas esperanzas*_

 _*¡Porque en nuestro ser a un reside el valor!*_

 ** _Jack dejo de cantar y miro a todos, nadie se movía ni siquiera decían una palabras hasta que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, Chris camino hasta Jack aplaudiendo_**

Eso si es tener talento, bien hecho Jack-dijo Chris

Gracias-dijo Jack

¿Veamos qué opina el gran chef máster?-dijo Chris

 ** _En eso en el chef-o-metro apareció una puntuación perfecta_**

¡Qué gran revancha! Los bagres asesinos son los ganadores y pisotearon a los topos gritones-dijo Chris

Eso fue increíble-dijo Bridgette aplaudiendo mientras caminaba donde estaba su equipo

Bien topos, escojan a un campista y los veré en la fogata-dijo Chris

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

Felicitaciones a todos por una increíble noche de entretenimiento, música, drama, vómitos-dijo Chris dando los malvaviscos sin llamar a los campistas porque no había tiempo, solo quedaban Sadie y Beth

 ** _Beth trago saliva mientras temblaba, Sadie estaba preocupada y miro a Katie_**

El último malvavisco es para…Beth

¡Nooo. Katie!-grito Sadie

¡Sadie!-grito Katie corriendo a abrazarla

 ** _Después_**

 ** _En el muelle de la vergüenza_**

¡Te extrañare, Katie!-grito Sadie desde el bote de los perdedores

¡Yo también te extrañare!-grito Katie

¡Ya te extraño!

¡Yo te extraño más!

 ** _En la fogata_**

Vaya, hemos visto muchas eliminaciones, una alianza y muchas posibles relaciones que pueden traer mucha pero mucha drama-dijo Chris con una sonrisa maniaca-¿Qué pasara la próxima vez? Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio de Isla…del….¡Drama!

 ** _Mientras en las cabañas_**

 ** _Topos gritones_**

 ** _Gwen estaba por entrar a la cabaña pero…_**

Oye, chica gótica-dijo Heather haciendo que Gwen voltearla a verla y Heather le dio un cuaderno

Mi diario ¿Cómo es que tú…

Quédatelo, ya no me interesa, solo hay cosas de Trent diciendo que es lindo, bla, bla-dijo Heather entrando a la habitación pero se volteo a ver a Gwen- También lei que tienes un pequeño interés por Jack, te lo advertirle, aléjate de él, él es mío

Te arrepentiras-dijo Gwen

Oh, estoy tan asustada, buena noches-dijo Heather entrando a la cabaña y yendo a su litera

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

Wow, que episodio, me gusto la canción que Jack canto-dijo una pelirroja

A mí también Rias, parece que aun no pierde su toque-dijo Iris

Pero miren la hora, Layla a dormir-dijo Liz

Asuka, tú también-dijo Bisca

Pero mamá, no tengo sueño-dijo Layla rascando sus ojos

Yo tampoco-dijo Asuka antes de soltar un bostezo

Ya saben que mañana tienen escuela, además si no se van dormir temprano, le diremos a papá y ya saben cómo se pone cuando no hacen caso, así que a dormir-dijo Liz

Está bien-dijeron las dos yendo a sus cuartos

 ** _En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y una bella mujer peli rosa de unos veinte años que tenía un piercing en su ojo derecho entro_**

Vaya Bonney ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Iris

Ya sabes, comiendo y viendo a Jack en televisión-dijo la Peli rosa-Por cierto ¿Recuerda el buffet que está a dos cuadros de aquí?

Sí ¿Qué tiene?-dijo Kushina

Pues me vetaron de por vida porque me comí toda la comida-dijo Bonney

¿Enserio? Es el quinto restaurante de que te votan esta semana-dijo Mikoto

Oigan no es mi culpa, ellos ponen afuera "Todo lo que puedas comer" si no me dan todo lo que pueda comer es mejor que lo pongan a fuera de su restaurante-dijo Bonney

Mejor vayamos a dormir, luego arreglaremos eso-dijo Iris levantándose con un Eddie dormido en sus brazos

Opino lo mismo-dijo Mikoto levantándose con un Itachi dormido en sus brazos-Buenas noches

¡Buenas noches!-gritaron todas yéndose cada uno a su cuarto a descansar

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

La última vez en isla del drama-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara-Un concurso de talentos saco lo peor de nuestros campistas, fue asombroso, los bagres asesinos tenían dos grandes talentos que eran Jack y Courtney pero la torpeza de Bridgette destruyo a uno de ellos, Courtney. Gwen se enfrento a Heather y ella le prometió hacerle su vida miserable robándole su diario, estuvo a punto de leerlo frente a todo el mundo pero gracias a Jack no lo hizo, buena esa viejo, ayudando sin siquiera saberlo. Al final, fue gracias a la canción de Jack los bagres consiguieron su segunda victoria consecutiva y haciendo que los topos eliminaran a Sadie. ¿Quién será el próximo en caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza? Descúbranlo esta noche, en la ceremonia de la fogata más dramática hasta ahora en Isla…del….¡Drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _Muelle_**

 ** _Los topos habían regresado a su cabaña a descansar pero Katie seguía triste por la ida de Sadie, ella se encontraba llorando en el muelle hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, dejo de llorar y miro de quien era la mano que estaba en su hombro y vio a Jack_**

Oye, no debes estar triste, podrás volver a ver a Sadie después que esto acabe-dijo Jack

¿Por qué me ayudas?-dijo Katie limpiándose las lagrimas-Somos de diferentes equipos

Eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte, escucha debes ser fuerte y seguir en el juego, eso es lo que quería Sadie, que siguieras adelante y que ganaras por las dos-dijo Jack

Creó que tienes razón, debo ser fuerte-dijo Katie decidida-Y ganar por Sadie

Así se habla, será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya es muy tarde y tu equipo ya esta durmiendo-dijo Jack

Lo hare, muchas gracias Jack-dijo Katie yendo a su cabaña

De nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Confesional_**

Jack tiene razón, debo seguir adelante y ganar por Sadie-dijo Katie-En verdad agradezco que me haya apoyado, fue muy lindo de su parte

 ** _Estática_**

No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres, desde niño tengo esa debilidad, si veo una mujer llorando me acerco a ella y la ayudo-dijo Jack-Además, Katie estaba pasando un momento duro, se separo de su mejor amiga, por lo que a mí concierne, hice bien

 ** _En la mañana_**

 ** _Fogata_**

 ** _Todos los campistas estaban reunidos en la fogata y enfrente de ellos estaba Chris_**

Campistas, el desafío de hoy será probar sus habilidades de supervivencia al intemperie, no voy a mentirles, algunos de ustedes puede que no regresen vivos-dijo Chris asustando algunos campistas-Solo bromeaba-dijo riendo entre dientes-Lo único que tienen que hacer es pasar una noche en el bosque, todo lo que necesitan esta en el campamento de su equipo en el bosque, solo tienen que encontrarlo

 ** _Chris saco unos mapas y brújulas para después lanzarlas a los capitanes de los equipos que eran Jack y Heather_**

Y tengan cuidado con los osos, perdimos un par de pasantes en la preproducción-dijo Chris-El primer equipo en volver para el desayuno tendrá la inmunidad-dijo antes de sonar la corneta de aire-Bueno, andando

¿Dijo que había osos?-dijo Leshawna

Yo una vez enfrente a un oso, solo digamos que su cabeza luce muy bien como alfombra-dijo Owen

Vaya eso es genial, yo también me enfrente a un oso-dijo Jack

Woah ¿Enserio?-dijo Owen

Sí, pero yo no lo hice alfombra-dijo Jack

¿Qué lo hiciste?-dijo Beth curiosa

Me lo comí-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a todos

¿Tú te comiste un oso?-dijo Dj

Sí, pero aun así tenía hambre, así que tuve que cazar otro animal para comer-dijo Jack-Bueno dejemos de hablar y vayamos al bosque

 _¿Qué es él realmente?-_ pensaron todos viendo a Jack caminando hacia el bosque

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Topos gritones_**

 ** _Los topos estaban caminando en el bosque, Trent corrió al lado de Gwen y esta trataba de ignorarlo_**

Gwen, ¿Sigues molesta?-dijo Trente

….

Oh vamos, ¿Sigues molesta solo porque leí tu diario? Eso es patético-dijo Heather

Lo que sea-dijo Gwen caminando rápido separándose de su equipo

 ** _Con los bagres asesinos_**

 ** _Los Bagres estaban caminando en el bosque mientras seguían a Jack, en eso un mosquito aterrizo en un ojo de Justin, este lo mato y saco un espejo para ver si no había ningún daño_**

Justin ¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí, descuiden, adelántense yo los alcanzare después-dijo Justin mientras se miraba en el espejo

De acuerdo, no te vayas a perder pierdas-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y los demás siguieron caminando mientras que Justin se quedaba atrás mirándose en su espejo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los bagres habían encontrado se campamento y estaban levantando la casa de acampar_**

Chicos, muero de hambre-dijo Owen

Es un desafío de supervivencia, nosotros debemos encontrar nuestra comida-dijo Courtney

Sugiero que algunos de nosotros vaya a buscar comida y que los demás se queden a levantar el campamento-dijo Jack-Yo me ofrezco a buscar comida

Yo ayudare a Jack-dijo Owen

Bien, ustedes dos irán a buscar comida y nosotros levantaremos el campamento-dijo Courtney

De acuerdo, vamos Owen-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Owen comenzaron a caminar lejos de su equipo y en eso a Owen le vino una extraña sensación_**

Oye Jack, ¿no siente una sensación de que nos falta algo?-dijo Owen

Ahora que lo dices, creó que si nos falta algo ¿Qué será?-dijo Jack

De seguro no es importante-dijo Owen encogiéndose de hombros

 ** _Con los topos_**

 ** _Los topos habían llegado a su campamento y habían puesto ya la casa de acampar, ahora solo estaban esperando a Harold y a Geoff que trajeran comida, ya había pasado unos minutos desde que los mandaron y todavía no llegaban_**

Tengo mucha hambre-dijo Heather

¿Quién ordeno la pizza de peperoni con queso extra?

 ** _Los campistas voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a un repartidor de pizzas, todos miraron confundidos al repartidor, ¿Cómo demonios podía llegar una pizza hasta la isla?_**

Es para el equipo de filmación-dijo un camarógrafo y los topos lo miraron-¿Qué? Nosotros también necesitamos comer

¿Dónde están Geoff y Harold?-dijo Heather enfadada

 ** _Con Geoff y Harold_**

 ** _Los dos estaban caminando por el bosque, los dos estaban muy hambrientos, sus estómagos rugían de hambre_**

Viejo, debemos encontrar comida rápido, ya puedo sentir como mi estomago se devora así mismo-dijo Geoff

Lo único que hemos encontrado son estas vayas-dijo Harold sacando unas vallas de su pantalón-Pero no son suficientes

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron a Owen que estaba parado enfrente de un lago y a su lado estaba la ropa de Jack doblado en el suelo_**

Owen ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y esa es la ropa de Jack?-dijo Harold señalando la ropa que estaba en el suelo

Oh chicos, estoy aquí buscando comida, y sí es la ropa de Jack, el se la quito porque se metió al agua a pescar unos peces-dijo Owen

¿Qué? ¿Piensa atraparlos sin una caña o un red? Eso es imposible-dijo Geoff

 ** _En eso del agua sale Jack que solo usaba unos bóxers negros y que estaba sujetando a un tiburón y algunos peces, al ver eso las mandíbulas de Harold y Geoff cayeron al suelo_**

Sí, así se hace Jack-dijo Owen sonriendo

 ** _Jack salió del agua y vio a Harold y a Geoff_**

Hola chicos ¿Ustedes también buscan comida?-dijo Jack ofreciéndoles los peces que tenía-Tomen, creó que con el tiburón es suficiente para nosotros

¿Estás seguro? ¿No te meterás en problemas con tu equipo?-dijo Geoff

No mientras lo mantengamos en secreto-dijo Jack-Owen ¿Tu viste que ayude a los topos?

Yo no vi nada-dijo Owen

Oh, muchas gracias-dijo Harold

De nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Harold y Geoff tomaron los pescados y se fueron hacia donde estaba su equipo. Jack soltó el tiburón y se seco para comenzarse a vestir_**

Oye Jack ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Owen

Claro-dijo Jack poniéndose sus pantalones

¿Quién te enseño a pescar así?-dijo Owen

Todo lo que sé, es gracias a mi abuelo, él me enseño a cazar, a cómo sobrevivir al intemperie y a como pelear-dijo Jack poniéndose su camisa-Todo se lo debo a él

Woah, tú abuelo se oye como una gran persona-dijo Owen

Lo era, era la mejor persona que pudieras conocer en todo el mundo-dijo Jack poniéndose su chaqueta y sus botas-Bueno, regresemos con los demás para poder comer

 ** _Jack tomo al tiburón y él y Owen caminaron hacia su campamento_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Con los topos_**

 ** _Los topos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo los pescados que Jack les había dado_**

Hicieron un gran trabajo trayendo los peces, díganos ¿Cómo los pescaron?-dijo Trent

Oh, nosotros….nosotros…

Los pescamos con mi sombrero-dijo Geoff

¿Con tu sombrero?-dijo Katie confundida

Sí, mi hermano me enseño como hacerlo-dijo Geoff

 ** _Confesional_**

Ok, se que sonó estúpido pero no podíamos decirles que Jack nos dio los peces, de seguro que alguien les diría al otro equipo y lo sacarían de la isla, no puedo hacerle eso, él nos ayudo-dijo Geoff

 ** _Mientras con los bagres_**

 ** _Los bagres se sorprendieron al ver como Jack traía un tiburón para comer, no se quejaron ay que después de todo era comida, Jack hizo una fogata y comenzó a preparar el tiburón mientras que los demás armaban la tienda de acampar_**

Oigan chicos, miren lo que encontré

 ** _Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Dj que tenía un conejito de ojos grandes en sus brazos_**

Genial, tiburón y estofado de conejo, suena delicioso-dijo Duncan

No, esta es mi nueva mascota, la llamare conejito-dijo Dj

Bueno, parece que comeremos solo tiburón-dijo Courtney

Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Justin?-dijo Jack haciendo que todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, se habían olvidado de él completamente

 ** _Con Justin_**

 ** _Justin se encontraba caminando en el bosque en plena oscuridad_**

Hola ¿Hay alguien por aquí?-dijo Justn

 ** _Confesional_**

De acuerdo, tal vez me perdí por mirarme al espejo-dijo Justin sacando un espejo-Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy tan sexy y perfecto

 ** _De regreso al bosque_**

 ** _Justin siguió caminando hasta que encontró una cueva_**

Eso sería un bien refugio hasta-dijo Justin caminando hasta la cueva

 ** _Con los bagres_**

 ** _El tiburón ya estaba listo y cada uno tomo una porción, ellos habían decidido en no buscar a Justin ya que seguro mañana aparecerá, mientras que comían una lechuza salió de un árbol asustando a Bridgette_**

Tranquila, es solo una lechuza, no te hará daño-dijo Jack

Lo siento, es solo que me asusta acampar en el bosque-dijo Bridgette

No debes tener miedo, estamos contigo-dijo Jack haciendo sonreír a la surfista

Esto me recuerda a una historia realmente aterradora que escuche-dijo Duncan sonriendo

Genial, cuéntala, cuéntala-dijo Owen emocionado-Tengo una idea, mejor que cada uno cuente una historia

Esa es una buena idea, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tyler

Yo igual, vamos Duncan, cuenta tu historia-dijo Jack

¿Seguro? La historia que les voy a contar es muy aterradora-dijo Duncan

Oh, estamos tan asustados-dijo Courtney sarcásticamente

Muy bien, pero no digan que no se los advertí-dijo Duncan-Una noche, muy parecida a esta….

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _La historia de terror de Duncan estaba por terminar, algunos campistas estaban asustados_**

De repente escucharon un "tap" "tap" aun lado del auto, la chica comenzó a asustarse, incluso el chico se comenzó a asustar, así que encendió el auto y acelero, cuando regresaron a la casa de la chica ella abrió la puerta y grito. Porque ahí colgado en la manilla de la puerta estaba el garfio ensangrentado, dijeron que el asesino seguía vivo vagando por el bosque, el podría estar en cualquier parte, tal vez incluso ¡Aquí!-grito Duncan sacando un garfio y espantando a todos a excepción de Jack

¡Duncan! ¡Eso no fue nada gracioso!-grito Courtney

Oh si fue, ojala hubiera una cámara aquí, oh esperen, si hay-dijo Duncan sonriendo

 ** _Courtney estaba por decir algo pero en eso se oyó un aullido que la espanto y abrazo a Duncan por miedo, Duncan sonrió ante eso y miro a Jack que le levanto un pulgar_**

¿Alguien tiene otro historia?-dijo Izzy

Yo tengo una, trata de piratas-dijo Jack

Genial, cuéntala-dijo Owen

Muy bien, esta es la historia del pirata más fuerte del mundo, del pirata Shirohige-dijo Jack

¿Shirogihe?-dijo Dj confundido

Barba blanca, eso es lo que significa-dijo Jack-Bueno, la historia comienza con un pirata llamado Edward Newgate

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack llevaba unos minutos contando su historia y algunos de sus compañeros tenían algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que otros trataban hacerse los rudos_**

Y a pesar que apenas se había recuperado de su coma, Shirohige tomo a su tripulación y fue al rescate de su nieto, al llegar a la marina una gran guerra se inicio, hubo varias bajas en ambos bandos, pero eso no detendría a Shirohige, él seguía peleando sin importar qué, recibió varias apuñaladas, heridas de balas y de cañones-dijo Jack viendo las caras de sus compañeros-¿Quieren que me detenga?

No, continua ¿Qué paso después?-dijo Bridgette

Incluso después que su pecho fuera atravesado, Shirohige no se rindió, él siguió de pie y siguió peleando, la guerra siguió por varias horas hasta que por fin lograron rescatar a su nieto, Shirohige ordeno la retirada pero mientras que su tripulación se iba, él se quedo en el campo de batalla, estaba dispuesto en derrotar la marina de una vez por todas-dijo Jack-Así que su tripulación se fue dejándolo en el campo de batalla solo, varios días pasaron y un día Shirohige regreso con varias heridas en su cuerpo, su pecho estaba totalmente ensangrentado, tenía la parte derecha de su cara totalmente quemada y la parte derecha de su bigote también fue quemado pero a pesar de eso, su mayor orgullo, su espalda está intacta, no tenía ningún rasguño, demostrando que él nunca retrocedió en ningún combate, que siempre dio la cara protegiendo a sus seres queridos

¿Qué sucedió después?-dijo Dj con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

En sus últimos segundos de vida, Shirohige dejo toda su tripulación en manos de su nieto y murió de pie enfrente de todos-dijo Jack

 ** _Confesional_**

Eso es tan hermoso, arriesgo su vida por la de su nieto-dijo Owen llorando

 ** _Estática_**

Él fue a salvar se su nieto aun después que se alivio de un coma, eso es tan hermoso-dijo Dj limpiándose las lagrimas

 ** _Estática_**

Sé que no es real pero aun así no puedo evitar llorar-dijo Courtney estallando en llanto

 ** _Estática_**

El sujeto aguanto apuñaladas, balas y cañonazos solo por salvar a su nieto, eso sí que es genial-dijo Duncan tratando de no llorar-¡No estoy llorando idiotas!

 ** _De regreso al bosque_**

¿Y qué sucedió con su nieto?-dijo Courtney limpiándose las lagrimas

Él tomo el mando de la tripulación de su abuelo y zarpo al mar para proteger todas las tierras de su abuelo, derroto a gente muy fuerte y conquisto nuevas tierras, pero mientras lo hacía, lo hacía llevando el símbolo de su abuelo en su espalda como un tributo y para dejarles claro a los demás piratas que el legado de Shirohige aun no había terminado-dijo Jack

Esa es una hermosa historia-dijo Bridgette y los demás asintieron

Me alegra que les haya gustado, solo un pregunta ¿Alguien oyó un grito mientras contaba la historia?-dijo Jack y todos negaron-Debió ser mi imaginación

 ** _Mientras con los topos_**

 ** _Los topos estaban arriba de un árbol, ¿La razón? Pues debajo de ellos había un oso, el oso se estaba comiendo sus pescados_**

¿De quién fue la idea de subir al árbol?-dijo Leshawna

¿Acaso no puede ser peor?-dijo Heather enfadada

 ** _En eso se escucho un rayo y comenzó a llover_**

Tenías que abrir la boca-dijo Gwen

 ** _Con los bagres_**

 ** _Todos entraron a la casa de acampar y decidieron dormir de una vez, Todos se quedaron dormidos a excepción de Jack y Bridgette_**

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Jack

Estoy demasiada asustada para dormir-dijo Bridgette

Ya veo-dijo Jack acercándose a ella-Creó que si duermo contigo no estarás asustada

Eso creó-dijo Bridgette

 ** _Bridgette acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Jack con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

¿No te molesta si duermo así?-dijo Bridgette pero no recibió ninguna respuesta-¿Jack?

 ** _La surfista miro a Jack y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba dormido y que tenía una burbuja d moco saliendo de su nariz_**

Sí que se duerme rápido-dijo Bridgette acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Jack-Buenas noches

 ** _Con los topos_**

¿Por qué tengo ganas de matar a esa estúpida rubia?-dijo Heather enfadada

¿Ahora que hice?-dijo Lindsay confundida

 ** _En la mañana_**

 ** _Bagres asesinos_**

 ** _El había salido y todos estaban observando como Jack y Bridgette dormían juntos_**

Como me gustaría tener una cámara ahora-dijo Tyler sonriendo

Yo tengo una-dijo Cody sacando una cámara y tomando una foto de los dos

¿Podrías sacar una copia para todos?-dijo Duncan

Seguro-dijo Cody

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Chris estaba echando un poco de leña en la fogata y pudo ver como los bagres asesinos llegaban a la fogata_**

Somos los primeros en volver-dijo Courtney

 ** _En eso los topos llegaron segundos después_**

Oh no, nos ganaron, y todo por ese estúpido oso-dijo Heather enfadada

No tan rápido, parece que a los bagres les falta un pez-dijo Chris

Oh, ¿Te refieres a Justin? Estoy segura que los lobos se lo comieron anoche-dijo Courtney y Duncan asintió

 ** _En ese momento Justin llego a la fogata y comenzó a hablar sobre una cueva, murciélagos y un oso_**

¿Terminaste Justin?-dijo Courtney sonriendo y el modelo asintió-Bien…¡Porque gracias a ti acabamos de perder el desafío!

Muy bien, bagres asesinos, uno de sus traseros ira a casa esta noche-dijo Chris volteando a ver a los topos-Topos, ganaron un viaje con gastos pagos a la tienda de abastecimientos

 ** _Los topos salieron corriendo alegres hacia cierta tienda_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Los bagres asesinos estaban reunidos en la fogata y Chris tenía una bandeja con malvaviscos_**

Todos han votado, el campista que no reciba un malvavisco debe irse inmediatamente al muelle de la vergüenza, tomar el bote de los perdedores y marcharse de una buena vez, y no puede volver, jamás-dijo Chris viendo a los campistas cansados-Como veo que están cansados, les lanzare los malvaviscos, Courtney…Jack…Duncan…Cody…Owen…Izzy…Dj...Bridgette

 ** _Solo quedaban Tyler y Justin, Tyler trago saliva mientras que Justin se miraba en su espejo_**

El ultimo malvavisco es para….Tyler-dijo Chris lanzado el malvavisco-Lo siento Justin, pero tu cara bonita no te ayudara ahora

 ** _Muelle de la vergüenza_**

Lo siento amigo-dijo Jack

Descuida, me la pase bien-dijo Justin subiendo al bote de los perdedores-Hasta pronto

Wow, esto si que fue loco, vimos como Bridgette se acerco a Jack, ya puedo ver el drama que se aproxima-dijo Chris sonriendo maliciosamente a la cámara-Pero ella no es la única que está interesada de él, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Alguna de esas chicas se le declarara? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Isla…del…¡Drama!

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Antes de comenzar el capitulo querías decirles que pienso agregar un desafío propio, quiero agregar un desafío de terror que este dedicado a IT, me preguntaba si les gustaría, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga, eso sería todo, comencemos con el capitulo_**

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

La última vez Isla del drama-dijo Chris parado en el muelle y sonriendo para la cámara-Los campistas probaron sus habilidades de supervivencia cuando se quedaron una noche acampando en el bosque, la loca historia de Duncan espanto a los bagres asesinos mientras que la de Jack los hizo llorar. Pero los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron los topos, ya que un oso apareció, destruyendo su campamento y haciéndolos pasar la noche en un árbol y eso no es todo, Bridgette se acerco más a Jack, puedo ver venir un gran drama-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-Al final los topos se llevaron la victoria y los bagres expulsaron a Justin. Sí, el último desafío fue duro pero este será más brutal. ¿Qué es lo que hemos preparado para nuestros campistas? ¿Otra chica se fijara en Jack? Averígüenlo ahora, aquí en Isla…del…¡Drama!

 ** _*Tema musical*_**

 ** _Fogata_**

 ** _Los bagres asesinos seguían en la fogata, Jack estaba asando su malvavisco y sintió como alguien lo miraba, volteo a ver a su derecha y pudo ver como Bridgette lo miraba, al ser descubierta, la surfista desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo confundiendo al pelinegro_**

¿Estás bien, Brodgette?-dijo Jack

Oh sí, no pasa nada-dijo Bridgette sin voltearlo a ver

 ** _Confesional_**

Los chicos me enseñaron las fotos en donde estoy abrazando a Jack-dijo Bridgette sonrojada y avergonzada-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, me siento tan avergonzada

 ** _De regreso a la fogata_**

 ** _Jack estaba por comer su malvavisco pero en eso todo su equipo pudo ver como los topos llegaban hacia donde estaban_**

¿Qué quieren?-dijo Courtney-¿Vienen a restregarnos su victoria en nuestra cara?

Trajimos postre de nuestra fiesta de campaña, les trajimos un poco-dijo Trent mientras que Beth les mostraba un plato que tenia gelatina verde

¿Y qué? ¿Están siendo amables?-dijo Courtney sospechosa-¿Qué traman realmente?

Está bien, las hormigas de Harold escaparon y están en sueltas en nuestra cabaña-dijo Gwen

 ** _Beth se acerco a Cortney para darle el plato pero…_**

¡No!-grito Courtney dando un paso atrás-Quiero decir, no gracias, estoy bien

¿Estás a dieta o algo?-dijo Duncan

No, solo no me gusta la gelatina verde ¿Ok?-dijo Courtney

 ** _Beth se acerco a Dj y le ofreció gelatina_**

¡Serpiente!-grito Dj golpeando el plato mandándolo a volar para que después cayera al suelo

 ** _Cody camino hasta la gelatina y agarro la supuesta serpiente_**

Calma amigo, es solo un gusanito-dijo Cody mostrándole el gusano

Lo siento, pero las serpientes me aterran-dijo Dj

Te entiendo-dijo Tyler dándole una palmada a Dj en la espalda-La gallinas me espanta, viejo

¿Le temes a las gallinas?-dijo Gwen

Eso sí que es patético, viejo-dijo Duncan riendo entre dientes

 ** _Confesional_**

De repente todos tenían una fiesta de compartir junto al fuego-dijo Gwen-Beth hablo y hablo sobre su miedo mortal de ser cubierta de bichos, Harold le teme a los ninjas y hasta Heather admitió que les teme a los luchadores de sumo

 ** _De regreso a la fogata_**

¿Cuál es mi mayor miedo?-dijo Gwen-Supongo que ser enterrada viva

Caminar en un campo minado en tacones-dijo Lindsay

Volar, eso es una locura-dijo Owen

Yo nunca subiría a un avión, jamás-dijo Izzy estando de acuerdo con Owen

A mí me da miedo el granizo, es pequeño pero mortal-dijo Bridgette

Que me abandonen en el bosque-dijo Bridgette

Malos cortes de cabello-dijo Katie

Oh, cambio las minas, eso es mucho más aterrador que un campo minado-dijo Lindsay

Tener que desactivar una bomba de tiempo bajo presión-dijo Cody

Yo no le temo a nada realmente-dijo Courtney sonriendo

Mentira-dijo Duncan

¿Enserio? Exactamente ¿cual es tú fobia? Señor sabelotodo-dijo Courtney haciendo que todos miraran a Duncan

Las figuras promocionales de Celine Dion-dijo Duncan

¿Disculpa? Eso no lo entendí-dijo Cody sonriendo

Viejo ¿Acabas de decir las figuras promocionales de Celine Dion?-dijo Trent

Oh, me encanta Celine Dion-dijo Lindsay-¿Qué es una figura promocional?-dijo confundida

Esas fotografías de cartón grande que ponen en las tiendas-dijo Trent

No, lo digas viejo-dijo Duncan

Es como una Celine real pero plana-dijo Trent

Entonces, si tuviéramos una Celine de cartón aquí ahora-dijo Courtney sonriendo burlonamente

¡Cállate!-grito Duncan cubriéndose los oídos y miro a Trent-¿Qué hay de ti?

Bueno, yo detesto a los mimos, demasiado-dijo Trent antes de mirar a Jack-¿Qué de ti, viejo? ¿A que le temes?

Bueno, mi miedo seria…el abuelo Garp-dijo Jack

¿Garp?-dijeron todos confundidos

Verán, cuando yo era niño viví por un tiempo en la casa de una amiga, ahí conocí a su abuelo Garp, era un marine, él era como decirlo, un poco rudo-dijo Jack-Solo vivi con mi amiga unas semanas pero durante ese tiempo le gane un gran miedo a Garp

Oh vamos, estamos hablando de una persona ¿No pudo ser tan malo?-dijo Gwen

¿Eso crees? Garp me abandono a mí y a mi amiga en el bosque solo para hacernos fuertes, también nos arrojo a un pozo sin fondo y ato a su propia nieta a unos globos-dijo Jack dejando a todos callados-Oh, y nos puso a pelear contra un gorrilla

Viejo, ¿Qué clase de familia tienes?-dijo Trent

Uno muy rara si me preguntas pero nos cuidamos entre todos-dijo Jack antes de mirar a Courtney-¿Qué hay de ti Courtney? ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

Yo no le temo a nada-dijo Courtney

Eso no fue lo que dijo a noche-susurro Duncan a Dj

Duncan, ¿Has considerado que quizás solo te seguía la corriente con tu tonta historia?-dijo Courtney

Claro, seguro princesa, di lo que quieras-dijo Duncan

¡Cállate!-grito Courtney

 ** _Mientras que todos hablaban, no se dieron cuenta como Katie se acercaba a Jack_**

Jack, quisiera agradecerte por ayudarme la otra noche-dijo Katie sacando un malvavisco-Toma

Oh gracias-dijo Jack tomando el malvavisco-Te lo agradezco Katie-dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar sus mejillas

De nada-dijo Katie

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Comedor_**

 ** _Los campistas estaban en el comedor desayunando y en eso Chris llego y los miro_**

Campistas, su próximo desafío es un pequeño juego que llamo "Factor-fobia"-dijo Chris sonriendo-Prepárense para enfrentar sus mayores miedos

¿Peor que esto?-dijo Leshawna levantando una salchicha gris

Estamos en problemas-dijo Gwen

Ahora nuestra primera víctima, Heather-dijo Chris riendo entre dientes-Encuéntranos a todos en el teatro ¡Es hora del sumo!

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Heather escupió su bebida en la cara de Trent_**

Gwen, tú, yo, la playa y algunas toneladas de arena-dijo Chris sonriendo

Espera ¿Cómo supieron cuales eran nuestros mayores miedos?-dijo Lindsay haciendo que Gwen se golpeara en la cara

Porque se lo dijimos, anoche en la fogata-dijo Gwen

Espera ¿Nos estaban escuchando?-dijo Lindsay

Es televisión real genio, siempre nos están escuchando-dijo Gwen

Eso es como…espiar-dijo Lindsay

Chef Hatchet, ¿No tenias una orden especial para Tyler hoy?-dijo Chris sonriendo

 ** _El chef asintió mientras sonreí maliciosamente, saco de la freidora un pollo frito y se la dio a Tyler, Tyler trago saliva antes de darle un mordisco en la cabeza pero para su sorpresa el pollo seguía vivo y salió del pollo frito haciendo que Tyler gritara de horror_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los campistas estaban delante de una piscina llena de bichos, Beth se encogió de hombros y entro a la piscina_**

Y Beth pone el marcador arriba-dijo Chris riendo y volteando a ver a Jack-Sí quieres ganar un punto para tu equipo, tienes que ir al muelle, ahí te espera alguien muy especial

Oh no, no lo hiciste-dijo Jack asustado

Sera mejor que te apresures o se enfadara-dijo Chris sonriendo

 ** _En el muelle_**

 ** _Jack llego al muelle y no se encontró a nadie_**

Parece que fue una falsa alarma-dijo Jack soltando un suspiro de alivio-Debería haber sabido que nunca traerían al maldito viejo histérico y cascarrabias de Garp

¿Quién es un maldito viejo histérico y cascarrabias?-dijo una voz detrás de Jack

El maldito viejo de…¡Garp!-grito Jack aterrado

 ** _Detrás de Jack estaba un hombre alto y de longeva edad, tenía un amplio pecho, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una barba, el hombre vestía una playera roja floreada_**

Hola Jack, es bueno volverte a ver-dijo el hombre sonriendo

Garp ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Bueno, estaba en mi casa relajándome hasta que unos muchachos invadieron mi casa diciéndome que necesitaban de mi ayuda para que superaras tú miedo hacia a mí-dijo Garp comenzando a tronarse los nudillos-Además, las chicas me pidieron que te diera un pequeño castigo por juntarte con las chicas de este campamento

Oh, mierda-dijo Jack antes de comenzar a correr

¡No escaparas!-grito Garo yendo tras él

 ** _Con Bridgette_**

 ** _La surfista se encontraba sola en el bosque sentada en un troco, ella tenía que pasar ahí seis horas para ganar un punto para su equipo y apenas llevaba veinte minutos_**

No tengo miedo, seis horas no es nada-dijo Bridgette para sí misma

 ** _Bridgette se sentía calmada pero en eso pudo ver como un árbol se cae, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas fuertes y puedo ver como árboles seguían cayendo. Cada vez las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y se escuchaban más cerca de ella_**

Quien esté haciendo esto pare ahora, no es gracioso-dijo Bridgette un poco asustada

 ** _Otro árbol cayó y las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes, los arbusto en donde estaba Bridgette se comenzaron a mover, Bridgette estaba muy asustada ahora, pero se sorprendió al ver que de los arbusto salió Jack corriendo_**

¿Jack? ¿Por qué corres?-dijo Bridgette

¡No hay tiempo para hablar!-grito Jack cargando a Bridgette en sus hombres haciéndola sonrojar

¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Bridgette

¡Salvando nuestras vidas!-grito Jack mientras corría

¡Vuelve aquí Jack!-grito Garp saliendo de los arbustos con varias rocas en sus manos-¡Solo quiero que superes tú miedo!

¡Púdrete, así no se supera un miedo!-grito Jack

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!-grito Garp lanzando una roca

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo la roca haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, el árbol se vino abajo al recibir el impacto dejando a Bridgette en shock_**

¿Acaba de tirar un árbol con una roca?-dijo Bridgette

Eso no es nada, deberías ver de lo que es capaz con una bala de cañón-dijo Jack-Además, su fuerza a disminuido por los años

¡Vuelve aquí Jack, tengamos una charla entre abuelo y nieto!-grito Garp lanzando otra roca

¡No, tus charlas siempre terminan en golpes para mí!-grito Jack

¡Esa es mi forma de demostrar mi amor, maldito malagradecido!-grito Garp

 ** _Jack siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con Cody que estaba enfrente de una bomba hecha de botes de basura_**

Cody-dijo Jack deteniéndose y bajando a Bridgette

Chicos, huyan, la bomba esta por explotar-dijo Cody

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack y Cody asintió-Perfecto, préstamela

 ** _Jack levanto la bomba y espero que Garp llegara_**

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Cody

Ya lo veras-dijo Jack

Jack, no pensaras en…

¡Jack!

 ** _Garp llego donde estaban y Jack lanzo la bomba de basura_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _La bomba exploto soltando una gran montaña de basura y sepultando a Garp en ella_**

Por fin me libre de él-dijo Jack aliviado

Estoy confundido ¿Quién era él?-dijo Cody

Era mi abuelo Garp-dijo Jack

Oh, ¿El marine que nos contaste?-dijo Cody y Jack asintió-No se veía tan rudo y no daba miedo

Créeme, si que daba miedo-dijo Bridgette

Muy bien, regresemos con los demás-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack está a punto de caminar pero de la montaña de basura salió un brazo que lo sujeto de la pierna, Jack cayó al suelo y de la montaña de basura salió un Garp muy furioso, eso sorprendió y asusto a Bridgette y a Cody_**

¡Corran chicos, ya es tarde para mí!-grito Jack

 ** _Bridgette y Cody no lo pensaron dos beses y corrieron lejos de ahí. Garp levanto a Jack sujetándolo de su pierna y le dio una mirada que asusto a Jack_**

Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente-dijo Garp apretando su puño-¿Estas listo para recibir uno de mis puños de amor?

Estoy muerto-murmuro Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En la playa_**

 ** _Jack estaba caminando en la playa, él tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Garp_**

Auch, cuando regrese a casa las chicas pagaran por esto-dijo Jack mientras se sobaba el chichón

 ** _Jack siguió caminando hasta vio una roca que tenía un cronometro que estaba en cero_**

¿Qué hace esto aquí?-dijo Jack mirando el cronometro

¡Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?!

 ** _Huno un grito proviniendo debajo de la arena, Jack reconoció que era la voz de Gwen y rápidamente comenzó a cavar con sus manos hasta llegar con la chica gótica, Jack le ofreció la mano y Gwen la acepto_**

¿Estás bien, Gwen?-dijo Jack

Sí, gracias-dijo Gwen antes de ver el chichón de Jack-¿Qué te paso?

¿Esto?-dijo Jack apuntando a su chichón-Fue cortesía de mi abuelo Garp, te dije que era muy rudo

Vaya, jamás pensé que sería tan rudo, ¿No te duele?-dijo Gwen

Un poco, pero después de tantos años recibiendo golpes departe de él, uno se acostumbra-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Trent llega corriendo hacia donde estaban_**

Gwen ¿Estás bien?-dijo Trent

Sí, y no gracias a ti-dijo Gwen enfadada antes de irse de ahí

Gwen, espera-dijo Trent yendo tras ella

Eso es tener mala suerte-dijo Jack antes de sobarse el chichón y mirar a las cámaras-Chicas, si están viendo esto será mejor que se preparen cuando regrese a casa, tendré mi venganza

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack regreso a su cabaña donde estaba su equipo reunido_**

Wow, ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?-dijo Dj señalando el chichón de Jack

¿Eso te lo hizo tú abuelo?-dijo Bridgette

Sí, me dio uno de sus clásicos puños de amor pero estaré bien, ya me acostumbre-dijo Jack-Pero díganme ¿Quién gano?

Los topos, perdimos porque alguien no quiso enfrentar su miedo-dijo Duncan mirando a Courtney-¿Verdad princesa?

Cállate, yo no fui la única que no enfrento su miedo, Bridgette, Cody y Tyler tampoco lo hicieron-dijo Courtney- Además, el desafío de Tyler era muy sencillo y ni siquiera lo intento

Sí pero con el tuyo hubiéramos conseguido tres puntos y hubiéramos ganado-dijo Duncan-Creó que ya se quien debe irse

Esperen chicos, no nos adelantemos-dijo Jack-Tenemos que hablar decidir bien quien se va a casa esta noche

Bueno pues a mi parecer tenemos a cuatro nominados-dijo Duncan

¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo-dijo Courtneey

Yo creo que sí, nosotros enfrentamos nuestros miedos pero ustedes no, uno de ustedes se va a casa hoy-dijo Duncan mirando a Bridgette, Cody, Tyler y Courtney

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la fogata_**

 ** _Los bagres estaba reunidos en la fogata y los malvavisco ya habían sido repartidos quedando solo dos malvavisco, Los únicos que no habían recibido malvavisco eran Tyler, Bridgette y Courtney_**

Solo quedan dos malvaviscos, tres de ustedes no completaron sus desafíos hoy, así que uno de ustedes regresa a casa y no podrá volver, jamás-dijo Chris-El próximo malvavisco es para…Bridgette

 ** _La surfista sonrió y fue por su malvavisco_**

Y el último malvavisco de la noche es para…Courtney-dijo Chris

Atraparas esa gallina la próxima vez-dijo Duncan dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tyler

Te extrañaremos amigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Tyler camino hasta el bote de los perdedores, los bagres estaban por irse a descansar en su cabaña pero de repente escucharon un grito de Tyler desde el bote de los perdedores, todos voltearon a ver a Chris que estaba riendo_**

Tal vez metí en el bote unos cuantos pollos-dijo Chris sonriendo maliciosamente

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack estaba regresando a la cabaña donde Gwen lo estaba esperando_**

Gwen ¿Qué haces aquí? Te puedes meter en muchos problemas si tu equipo se entera que estas aquí-dijo Jack

Lo sé pero quería darte esto-dijo Gwen dándole un panecillo

Oh gracias-dijo Jack tomando el panecillo y comenzando a comerlo

Es mi forma de agradecerte por haberme ayudado-dijo Gwen

No tenías que agradecerme, lo hice porque necesitabas ayuda-dijo Jack

Aun así, quería darte las gracias-dijo Gwen yendo a su cabaña-Buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos entraron a sus cabañas pero nunca se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por Heather_**

 ** _Confesional_**

¿Quién se cree ella? ¿Cómo se atreve a regalarle un panecillo a mi hom…digo a un miembro de mi alianza?-dijo Heather con las mejillas sonrojadas-Esto no se quedara así, me asegurare que ella y cualquier chica no se le acerque, él es mío

 ** _En el muelle_**

Que día, vimos a nuestros campistas a enfrentarse a sus mayores miedo-dijo Chris sonriendo a la cámara-Pero no solo eso, parece que Jack consiguió a otra chica más y parece que Heather impedirá que se unan más ¿Qué pasa después? ¿Qué hará Heather para que ninguna chica se acerque a Jack? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio en Isla…del…¡Drama!

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
